El escondite de Sam
by PattyAM
Summary: El lugar para esconderse favorito de Freddie siempre fue la escalera de incendios pero...¿nunca nadie se ha preguntado cual es el lugar favorito de Sam? Freddie sí , pero...¿que descubrirá allí? algo interesante , ¡sus diarios!... Último capítulo
1. Casa del árbol

**Hooola super psycho fans de seddie. Aquí estoy yo , con una buena idea ¡yay! hace mucho que quería escribir un one-shot y bueno , tenía tiempo libre , estaba aburrida , escuchaba a Taylor Swift...¡et voilà! un nuevo fic , después pensé que sería mejor como two-shot , pero al final las ideas me llevaron a decidir que iba a ser una historia con muchos capítulos.**

**Y sí , para no variar , voy a disculparme como tooodos hacen por comenzar una historia cuando ya tienes una a medias ¡no me culpéis! las ideas van y vienen y la inspiración no me dura tanto...**

**Bien , sobre esta historia , la verdad es que no es algo que se me haya ocurrido así de pronto por pura casualidad , es que he puesto mi mente en modo "pensar ideas sobre fics" y ya que ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones y sin nada que estudiar (bueno , eso no es del todo cierto ¡je!) además con mis mejores amigas por ahi de viaje con su familia , y otras no sé donde...me aburro. Sí , además lo de ser hija única no ayuda , pero en fin. A ver para que entendáis más o menos la dinámica de este fic voy a explicarlo un poco. Veréis , Freddie ira leyendo el diario de Sam , lo que ella piensa , como se siente...este primer capítulo describe una situación que en la serie ya ha ocurrido y que a todos nos encanta , por cierto. Pero en los siguientes voy a escribir sobre cosas que no han aparecido en la serie , invenciones mías , pero que en la historia sí se supone que han ocurrido , aunque aquí no haya diálogo , en los próximos capítulos Sam va a describir las situaciones con las cosas que se dijeron exactamente en su momento ¿entendéis? para resumir , que sepáis que este primer capítulo va a ser distinto a los siguientes , los demás serán más largos y con conversaciones. Espero haberme explicado , ahora , ¡disfrutad de la historia!**

Freddie había estado fijándose en que , cada vez que Sam se enfadaba o estaba disgustada o molesta por algún motivo...huía excusándose con los motivos más poco creíbles de la historia , y lo de que Sam se enfadara , últimamente se había vuelto más frecuente de lo normal. Freddie se preguntaba que le pasaba a su glotona amiga. Ayer sin ir más lejos , cuando terminaron de emitir iCarly y se sentaron para descansar y sin saber por qué , Sam se fue enojada , apretando los puños. Freddie y Carly no sabían que podía pasar por la mente de su mejor amiga en ese momento , pero el chico , ya cansado de ver como Sam se enfadaba sin ningún motivo aparente , decidió seguirla , y salió del estudió de iCarly con intención de averiguar a donde iba su impulsiva amiga.

Corrió tras de la chica y localizó su rubia melena entre la multitud. Ella llegó hasta el parque abandonado que había cerca de su casa. Abrió la oxidada reja y corrió por la hierva. Había un gran árbol con una caseta en su copa , como una casa del árbol , pero en un lugar mucho más escondido y recóndito que en el jardín de una casa , "por supuesto" -pensó el chico con determinación- "no imagino a Sam huyendo a lugares...normales".

Freddie se debatía entre si debía subir a la casa del árbol o si , por el contrario , sería mejor esperar a que Sam se fuera e investigar su pequeño escondite. No le dio tiempo a decidirse , porque entonces vio a la chica bajar del árbol y se escondió detrás de un arbusto. Cuando Sam se hubo ido , Freddie se dirigió hacia el lugar secreto de su amiga. Pensó que quizá irrumpir alli era como violar su intimidad , pero luego pensó en la de veces que Sam le había hecho a él cosas peores. Así que , se encogio de hombros y entró sin darle más importancia.

El lugar era como parecía desde fuera , una casa del árbol corriente , pero Sam tenía colgadas en la pared muchas fotos sobre ella , Carly y Freddie. Sam tenía también , un especie de asiento hecho de madera. Freddie se sentó en él , y desde alli pudo ver la pequeña reserva de dulces de su amiga. El chico sonrió al momento pensando en Sam transportando toda esa comida hasta su escondite. Bajó la mirada , y se percató de que , debajo de esa especie de asiento , había algunos cuadernos , de tapas forradas de terciopelo. Había uno rojo , otro verde , y finalmene uno morado. Freddie cogió el cuaderno rojo con curiosidad. Lo sostuvo en su regazo , decidiendo si debería leerlo o no. Finalmente la curiosidad pudo con él y lo abrió con un suspiro. La primera página era como una portada con colores vivos y , en el centro subrayado muchas veces ponía: _"Diario de Sam" _Freddie cerró el cuaderno de golpe , imaginando las torturas que recibiría si su amiga descubría que él , un intruso , se había atrevido a leer su diario personal , aunque no pudo aguantarlo , volvió a abrir el cuaderno , maldiciéndose por su debilidad. Pasó a la siguiente página , pero entonces un ligero viento pasó las páginas del diario y lo abrió por la mitad , en una página al azar. Freddie se encogió de hombros y comenzó a leer

_3 de enero de 2009_

_Hoy ha sido un día de lo más...¡whoa! no sé por donde empezar , creo que mejor por el principio..._

_Carly y yo fuimos a ver esa película cliché: sí , "El primer beso" yo prefería ver a zombies comiendo cerebros y todo eso , pero nooo , a Carly le dan miedo esas cosas. Aunque a mí , personalmente me da más miedo la señorita Briggs tocando la gaita...escalofriante ¿verdad?_

Freddie sonrió a leer aquello , decidió avanzar un poco en la narración de ese día , avanzando a lo que fue...su primer beso. El castaño siempre deseó secretamente saber como se había sentido Sam acerca de aquello , por lo que pasó páginas con entusiasmo

_Aquella vez fue la primera ocasión en la que sentí...culpabilidad , odio a ese idiota por hacerme sentir cosas tan...¡contradictorias! así que , fui a buscarle , tenía la ocasión de pedirle disculpas. Y alli estaba él , en la escalera de incendios escuchando "Running Away" de A.M. Me senté alli , le pedí disculpas ¿increíble , no? después él me dijo que había visto el programa , en ese momento me sentí una estúpida , genial , ¡ahora también él sabía que no había besado a nadie! aunque luego resultó que no , pero tuve que admitirlo así que...entonces el me miró y me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida suya , a la que secretamente no puedo resistirme..._Freddie dejó de leer un momento , pero luego sonrió con satisfacción "¡no puede resistirse a mi sonrisa!" pensó repentinamente entusiasmado , y siguió leyendo. _...entonces sacudió la cabeza , como si hubiera desechado algún pensamiento alocado. Se me aceleró el pulso , ¿estaría pensando lo mismo que yo? por eso insistí , y casi le obligué a que me dijera lo que estaba pensando. Él volvió a sonreir (maldito sea) y dijo "Solo iba a decir que..." al ver que quizá el no se atrevería a decir lo que ambos pensábamos me decidí a completar su frase "¿Qué deberíamos besarnos...?" le pregunté , y él se quedó mudo , realmente nunca olvidare esa imagen jaja , después de acordar que solo nos besaríamos para salir del hoyo , o para acabar con todo esto y acordar que no se lo diríamos a nadie , nos quedamos sin saber que decir. Yo quería que el idiota me besara de una vez , por lo que le pregunté que a qué esperaba. Freddie se inclinó hacia mí , porque creo que yo no tuve valor para hacerlo. Nuestros labios chocaron , creo que él cerró los ojos , pero yo los mantuve abiertos , al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue un beso torpe , aunque muy dulce pero se sentía tan bien...cuando quise darme cuenta él se apartó y los dos quedamos el uno frente al otro casi sin saber que decir. Creo que le hubiera besado de nuevo , de no ser porque él empezó a hablar: "Fue...agradable" yo contuve las ganas de devolverle el beso y añadí: "Sí , agradable...buen trabajo" ¿qué pasa? ¿que le iba a decir sino?: "Bésame otra vez idiota" Um , él se habría puesto muy nervioso...no le culpo. Finalmente me levanté y me fui , pero antes , el me llamó , me dijo que me odiaba , pero de la forma más cariñosa que uno puede decir eso a alguien , si hubiera sido una película sin sonido , hubiera jurado que el chico de la sonrisa bonita (y también con aspecto de nerd) , le había dicho a la chica rubia: "Hey , te quiero" en vez de lo que él dijo en realidad. Y creo que yo soné exactamente igual que él , dios mio , ¿qué me está pasando?_

Freddie dejó de leer e intentó procesar toda la información , no podía creer que Sam se sintiera exactamente igual que él , que a ella le hubiera gustado volver a besarlo , y deseó que ella lo hubiera hecho. El chico se paró en seco: "dios mio , ¿qué me está pasando a mí también? , ¿eh Sam , que me has hecho?" Freddie decidió que lo mejor para averiguarlo sería seguir leyendo. Volvió a abrir el diario...

**Ohh , ¿qué os ha parecido , cursi verdad? creo que yo estoy empezando a serlo jajaja , el seddie me ablanda xD En fin , ¿creéis que debería alargar esto...? ¿o que sería mejor para mí y para todos que dejara de escribir esta historia , por el bien de la humanidad XD?**

**Más preguntas: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ya sé que no ha habido diálogo y que cuando habéis pulsado el título de esta historia y os ha salido en pantalla , al no haber visto guiones ni nada de nada habréis pensado: ¡dios! ¿voy a leer todas estas reflexiones? jajaja lo digo porque a mi si me pasa , lo admito , pero al final acabo leyendo porque la curiosidad me supera. En fin , si queréis podéis sugerirme los momentos que más os gusten de la serie , para que Freddie los lea en el diario de Sam porque , ¿quién no se a preguntado alguna vez sobre los pensamientos más íntimos de Sam y Freddie en muchos momentos? Quizá esto no sea muy original , quizá sí os lo parezca...en cualquier caso , por favor , por favor , por favor contádmelo pleeeease ;)**


	2. Debilidades

**Vaya... , ¡vosotros! sí , sois geniales. Realmente estoy muy contenta con la aceptación que ha tenido este primer capítulo (no estoy acostumbrada a tantos comentarios) , además , ¿conocéis esa sensación de cuando creas una nueva historia? que nada más subirla piensas: vaya , esto no me gusta , la gente va a odiar esto... pero luego no es así (por suerte) a ver , me refiero a que , sé que lo que escribes no le puede gustar a todo el mundo pero...¡uff! estoy divagando...**

**Ya sé que en la letra negrita del capítulo anterior insistí mucho con lo de los diálogos , pero me alegro de que no os importe y que de echo , ¡a algunos os guste! Bien , un trillón de gracias a: nessiemcspears , (primer comentario en mi historia , primer: "¡yay!") , Seddie239 (¡sabía que no era la única que odiaba leer reflexiones!) , GAP'.'.'Roo (tú y tus comentarios que tanto me animan en todas mis historias , ¡gracias!) , Speisla Bei Roth (me alegra charlar con una seddie) , GladiiSeddie (los reviews en mayúscula siempre me ponen de buen humor jaja) , Sabrynaseddie (me encanta que te haya gustado esto , y de acuerdo , ¡escribiré por el bien de la humanidad! xD) , Caaro13 (tú y yo estamos de acuerdo en que fue un poco cursi jeje , ¡pero me alegro que digas que te parece original!) , Bruzzxa-k (si te ha gustado leer el diario de Sam , bien , porque de eso vas a tener de sobra xD) , kateseddie123 (creo que nos sucede lo mismo , por el día somos chicas duras , pero es llegar la noche , ponernos a escribir sobre seddie , ¡y oye , nos volvemos ñiñas cursis! jajaja) , serkx (¡Gracias! , siempre es bueno oir comentarios como el tuyo) y Faby (un millón de gracias. Gracias , gracias , gracias...)**

**Bien , los agradecimientos ya están. No tengo ni la menor idea de porque me ha dado por contestaros a todos , ¡debe de ser uno de mis "venazos"! **

**Enjoy ;)**

Volvió a abrir el diario..., no sabía exactamente que buscaba , no sabía ni si en realidad buscaba algo en concreto así que , fue pasando las páginas y ojeando pequeños fragmentos de distintos días:

_11 de abril de 2009_

_Huh , al final decidí concursar yo misma en el concurso de miss Seattle adolescente y por supuesto , mamá ganó , ¿por los niños? ¡ja! los jueces de hoy en día se lo creen todo...pero me molestó que el idiota no se dignara a aparecer por ese estúpido concurso , y no , no es que me importara pero...¡oh , es igual!_

El chico se cansó de leer fragmentos de distintos días , pensó , que ya que iba a invadir la intimidad de Sam , iba a hacerlo bien. Así que , abrió el diario por una parte al azar , y se dijo que a partir de ahi , lo leería entero. Pasó algunas páginas y empezó a leer , "25 de Junio de 2010" ese día empezaron las vacaciones del año anterior.

_25 de junio del 2010_

_¡Oh , dulce libertad! al fin las vacaciones de verano...en cuanto terminó la última clase del último día de escuela , como cada tarde , Fredbag y yo fuimos al apartamento de Carly , nos sentamos en su sofá , encendimos su televisión , agotamos su comida..., bueno , en realidad lo de la comida suelo hacerlo yo , ¡pero eso son detalles sin importancia!..._

_"¿Qué te parece Sam?" me preguntó Carly toda emocionada_

_"¿Emitir iCarly desde la playa?" volví a repetir yo , pero , ¿cómo iba a transportar Techboy todos esos cables y material técnico. No estaba muy convencida , pero después imaginé que seguro que a Freddie no le haría mucha gracia precisamente eso , cargar con las cámaras y su 'carrito s¡de tecnología' con lo cual ¿cómo perder una ocasión para torturarle o hacerle sufrir?_

_"Pensé que estaría bien para dar por comenzadas las vacaciones , ¡un programa especial de iCarly!" chilló Carls_

_El nerd por fin se dignó a hablar "Pero , tendría que pensar en como transportar todo eso hasta alli , además de que todas esas cosas son muy pesadas y..." entonces me decidí a molestarle. Porque ME ENCANTA hacerlo_

_"Mira Carly , si al idiota le molesta , yo estoy completamente a favor" Y sonreí con satisfacción , el me miró como si acabara de abofetearlo , por eso , me dieron ganas , y de di una bofetada. ¡Oh , ironía!_

_"¡Sam!" gritó el tocándose la mejilla dolorida_

_"Bueno , pues si somos mayoría , ¡haremos un especial en la playa!" exclamo Carly ignorando nuestra pequeña pelea_

_"¡Especial de iCarly en la playa!" grité yo bebiendo de mi té helado , y miré de reojo a Fredbobo , que parecía no muy conforme con todo esto , entonces sonrió como si tuviera una idea , espera ¿una idea? ¡es el fin del mundo! él me miró y me dijo:_

_"Entonces Sam , ve eligiendo bikini..." y sonrió con satisfacción. Pero decidí contraatacar_

_"Y tú Fredalupe , por favor , no traigas ese bañador de Galaxy Wars , ¡no queremos ahuyentar a nuestros espectadores! además , una imagen tuya sin camisa podría hacer vomitar a los estómagos más sensibles..." me estremecí_

_"¡Yo no tengo un bañador de Galaxy Wars! , y para que lo sepas , he estado yendo al gimnasio" alcé las cejas , ¿al gimnasio él? ¿y no se ahogó cuando la pesa se le cayó en el cuello? ahora que lo pienso , un golpe así podría explicar su estupidez crónica_

_"¿Tu madre donó a la beneficencia el bañador o algo así como...ayer?"_

_"Tal vez" él se aclaró la garganta. Idiota..._

_Al día siguiente , los tres caminábamos por la arena buscando el lugar adecuado para dejar nuestras cosas. Carly me había hecho ponerme unos pantalones vaqueros bastante cortos , por cierto , y una camiseta anudada al cuello de color verde con estampado floral muy...¡ugh , femenino! porque según ella "tenía que lucir bien" si íbamos hacer un programa especial. Ella en cambio , llevaba un vestido blanco y playero sobre las rodillas , unas sandalias de cuña y una grandes gafas de sol , y Freddo..., a Freddie casi no se le veía con tantas cosas como transportaba: su cámara , el ordenador portátil , un gigantesco rollo de cables y , además de eso , mi bolsa de playa , pues le había obligado a que me la llevara...¿qué pasa? , ¡Carly me había hecho la manicura! no podía estropeármela... Lo sé , ¿Sam Puckett con manicura hecha? bueno , Carls me sobornó con costillas , mmm costillas..._

_La sorpresa del día fue cuando Freddie se quitó la camisa , noticia de última hora: ¡tiene abdominales! bueno , aun así sigue siendo un idiota , un idiota con abdominales , ¡pero idiota al fin y al cabo! mientras tanto , yo intenté mantener mi vista fuera de él pero , ¡necesito práctica! porque entonces pasó , me sorprendió mirándolo..._

_"¿Qué miras Puckett?" oh , maldita sea ¿por qué habré decidido que la mejor forma de matar el tiempo es hacerle una radiografía al Freddie Benson?_

Freddie estaba disfrutando de...la lectura , el chico sonreía satisfecho

_"Miraba lo condenadamente estúpido que eres" le grité apartando la vista y cruzando los brazos. Debilidades..._

_"Lo que tu digas , pero el programa está a punto de empezar" En ese momento me sentí avergonzada , ¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo?_

_"En 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 y..."_

_"¡Soy Car..._

_"Somos Carly y Sam y esto es iCarly" interrumpí yo y le di a los aplausos de mi control remoto. Aun seguía molesta conmigo misma , y es que eso si que es raro ¡estar enfadado con uno mismo , que estupidez!_

_Al final el programa no estuvo tan mal. Después de emitir fuimos a mirar los comentarios y , ¿cual fue el tema estrella? exacto , Freddie. Había comentarios de todo tipo:_

_¡Carlyawesome: ¡Oh! ¿quién iba a decir que debajo de todad esas camisas a rayas Freddie tenía abdominales?_

_Natasha3: Hey , ¿no creéis que Freddie se parece un poco a Nathan Kress? __**(N/A: XD)**_

_Seddiesmiley: Freddie , si Sam y tú no estuvierais hechos el uno para el otro , te pediría matrimonio!_

_Andrearocks: 2010: Freddie sale sin camisa en iCarly , 2011:¡me mudo a Seattle!_

_GoingMyWay: Cara de Sam=no tiene precio_

_Allstar: Freddie es taaan hot_

_Y solo son unos pocos de los más de mil comentarios que recibimos , ¡lo peor es que al idiota se le subía la moral! , ¡se motivaba! ¡Auhg , como le odio!_

_Después de leer los comentarios decidimos quedarnos en la playa un rato. Carly se pudo a tomar el sol , y yo me senté en la toalla aburrida. En ese momento , de improvisto , Freddie apareció y cargó mi cuerpo en su hombro , como tantas veces he hecho yo con él._

_"¡Freddie! ¿qué haces? ¡suéltame ahora mismo!" le dije furiosa pataleando_

_"Esta vez no Puckett , ¿no te apetece...un chapuzón?" preguntó transportándome a la orilla contra mi voluntad_

_"¡No creo que quieras hacer eso Frednerd!" _

_"Oh sí , sí que quiero" y me tiró al agua. Condenado tecnicucho_

_Yo me levanté empapada y empecé a salpicarle , y él a mí , hasta que tiré de su cuello y le hundí en el agua. Cuando salió a la superficie sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el agua. Igualito que un perro...pero no pudo verme porque yo ya me había sumergido. Él se quedó momentáneamente mirando a los lados buscándome con la mirada y al no verme , se alarmó y empezó a gritar mi nombre_

_"¿Sam? ¡Sam , basta de juegos!" Por suerte soy una profesional aguantando la respiración bajo el agua. Otra de mis estupendas cualidades...así que , buceé hasta colocarme detrás de él , y entonces salté a su espalda y puse mis manos en sus hombros , empujando hacia abajo para volver a hundirle , pero entonces me agarró de la cintura y me atrapó entre su pecho y sus brazos , como en una especie de cárcel. Me revolví con todas mis fuerzas , pero era inutil escapar , el idiota me había atrapado. Me las arreglé para levantar la cabeza y mirarle. El sonreía ampliamente_

_"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto el chico victorioso. Yo fruncí los labios , no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya , por lo que estiré el cuello y coloqué mis labios muy cerca de los suyos. El abrió los ojos de par en par y yo me acerqué más hasta rozar sus labios , entonces el aflojó el agarre y cerro los ojos y se acercó para besarme , pero cuando lo hizo , le di un codazo en la tripa y me deshice por fin de su férreo agarre gracias a mi pequeña distracción. _

_"¡Sam!" exclamó Freddie dolorido por el codazo_

_"Te has quedado con las ganas...¿eh?" y dicho esto , Freddie y yo estamos en empate. El me sorprendió mirándole , pero yo conseguí engañarle...¡otro punto para mamá!_

**Jaja , ¡Sam es única! en fin , espero que este capítulo no os haya decepcionado con respecto al anterior ¡cruzo los dedos! Otra cosa , ¿habéis visto que he actualizado pronto eh? jaja , aunque hubiera tardado aun menos si mi madre no me hubiera dicho: "Patricia , antes de ponerte a escribir , ¡limpia tu habitación!" y en ese momento es cuando yo he gritado eso de: "¡Nooooooooo!" xD , creo , que si hubieráis agudizado el oído (estuvierais en el hemisferio que estuvierais) habríais oido mi grito desgarrador jajaja ¡odio limpiar , barrer , planchar , fregar , pasear al perro (aunque no tenga) , recoger trastos (recuperando el aliento) hacer la cama , recoger la mesa , pasar la aspiradora , etc... ¡pero me encanta escribir! jaja. Bueno , creo que son suficientes estupideces para un solo día u.u ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! dejad reviews , criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS , sugerencias , correcciones...¡o lo primero que se os pase por la cabeza! ¿soné muy desesperada verdad? nah , solo soy un poco alocada (un poquito :P)**


	3. Parque de atracciones: Montaña rusa

**¡Hoola gente! , chicos , sois impresionantes , gracias por todos los comentarios , las alertas , lo de poner mi historia en favoritos , por todo eso...¡un trillón de gracias! Veamos , en primer lugar , algunos me habéis sugerido que incluyera lo de Missy en el diario ¿verdad? bien , ¡vosotros mandáis! incluiré eso por petición popular , aunque tendré que arreglármelas para pensar como , ya que se suponía que en el capítulo anterior , Freddie se había dicho que a partir del primer día de verano lo leería entero. Así que , si me contradigo va a ser por eso ¿eh? Um , quería agradecer a serkx por la información , no sabía lo de la quinta temporada , ¡gracias!**

**Esta vez he tardado más en actualizar...porque quería adelantar mi otro fic , pero como estoy atascada con eso , pues me he tirado toda la tarde para no hacer ni 500 palabras...así que tengo la sensación de que he desaprovechado mi tiempo , por eso , me he dado por vencida momentáneamente , y he decidido seguir escribiendo este , que para este estoy como más inspirada :) y además de eso , ya que estoy de vacaciones pues he salido un rato por ahi (lo siento , pero yo también tengo una vida) con lo cual ayer casi que no escribí mucho (suspiro). ¡Ah! , por cierto , alguien también me dijo que no veía a Freddie invadiendo la intimidad de Sam: Verás , tienes razón , pero para que lo entiendas mejor , te diré que originalmente Fredddie solo tenía la intención de leer lo que Sam había escrito sobre su primer beso (¿quién podría resistirse a eso?) pero cuando terminó de leer , sintió "algo" y para confirmarlo , decidió seguir leyendo ¿entiendes ahora la razón? bueno , quería aclararlo :)**

**Y dicho esto , ¡disfrutad del tercer capítulo! (¿tercero ya? ¡madre mía! xD)**

_"Te has quedado con las ganas...¿eh?" y dicho esto , Freddie y yo estamos en empate. Él me sorprendió mirándole , pero yo conseguí engañarle...¡otro punto para mamá!_

Freddie levantó la vista del diario un momento y soltó una carcajada "¿Conque fue por eso , eh?" pensó sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sonreía. Recordaba que en aquel momento , él no sabía que pensar , cuando Sam se acercó para besarlo el simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento. Aunque ahora mismo él ya no sabía si realmente esa había sido la razón. Entonces el chico sonrió y pensó en Sam: en sus ojos , en su sonrisa , en su pelo , en su forma de actuar...y se preguntó si de verdad podía estar empezando a sentir algo por ella. Levantó en diario y una página que estaba un poco suelta cayó al suelo. Freddie se alarmó e intentó volver a colocarla como estaba de forma de que Sam no pudiera saber que alguien había tocado su diario , pero algo le llamó la atención de la entrada de ese día , "16 mayo de 2009" eso había sido antes del verano , claro.

_16 de mayo de 2009_

_No puedo creer que me viera obligada a pedirle ayuda a Fredward , pero , ¿qué iba a hacer sino? Carly no me creyó cuando le aseguré que Missy quería deshacerse de mí así que , ¿qué otra opción tenía? lo peor , es que el idiota tampoco me creyó al principio. Ese chico debe de ser relamente un estúpido , ¿es qué no entendió lo desesperada que yo tenía que estar para que YO , es decir , Sam Puckett , el pidiera ayuda a ÉL , el nerd al que siempre estoy molestando y rebajando? Y allí estaba yo , tragándome mi orgullo , de pie frente a él pidiéndole ayuda. Al final me fui , no sé si me creyó , pero creo que lo que le dije le dejó pensando. Quizá finalmente se decidiera a ayudarme..._

_17 de mayo de 2009_

_Adoro los cruceros para estudiantes. ¿Por qué? ¡Missy está encerrada en uno! al parecer ganó todo eso de estudiar en el mar , lo raro , es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como diablos pudo inscribirse , teniendo en cuenta que las plazas se acabaron a los cinco minutos de que lo anunciaran y que ella llegara a Seattle al día siguiente...no sé como pudo conseguirlo , sea como sea , me alegro. Pero la duda de como pudo conseguir ganar el concurso no me duró tanto , él no sabe que yo lo sé , pero Wendy me dijo que Freddie le había cedido su plaza a Missy para que me dejara en paz. Maldito tecnicucho , ¿por qué tiene que portarse tan bien conmigo? aunque , seguro que lo hizo por Carly...¿cómo no? siempre ha sido y será Carly_

Freddie volvió a colocar la página arrancada cuidadosamente entre las páginas. Estaba sorprendido de que ella supiera eso y de que , no le hubiera dicho nada a él , e incluso estaba también un poco dolido porque Sam pensara que él había hecho todo eso por Carly , aunque luego se preguntó si así es como en realidad se le veía desde fuera , un idiota que hace cualquier cosa por y para Carly. Pero por suerte eso ya había cambiado porque , desde el verano pasado , él ya no veía a Carly de esa forma. Hablando del verano pasado , Freddie pasó algunas páginas y siguió leyendo después de los tres chicos hubieran ido a la playa

_29 de junio de 2010_

_Los dos últimos días han sido raros. Primero y principalmente , Freduccini estaba un poco ausente , evitaba mirarme y hablar conmigo. Tonto Freddo , debe de estar un poco incómodo por lo del otro día en la playa , y quizá avergonzado. No le culpo , le dejé un poco mal. Seguro que debe estar nerviosísimo pensando si su amada Carly le ha visto y si puede que quizá haya agotado alguna que otra posibilidad medio inexistente , por cierto , para que ella decidiera fijarse en él...como decía , tonto Freddo. ¿Cuando va a enterarse de que ELLA-NO-LE-QUIERE? y como yo ya estaba a empezando a hartarme de su actitud decidí hablar con él , o algo parecido..._

_Ese día íbamos a ir al parque de atracciones (o parque de diversiones). Yo iba con la idea de montarme en todas las atracciones que te hacen vomitar , porque , no existe una atracción o montaña rusa que consiga asustar a Sam Puckett , y mucho menos vomitar...Fredalupe consigue revolverme más el estómago que cualquiera de esos entretenimientos para niños de parvulario...también venía dispuesta a agotar todo el algodón de azúcar habido y por haber y a humillar a Fredbobo en algún juego de fuerza o puntería_

_"Y , ¿a donde vamos primero?" preguntó Carly sonriente "¿a alguna atracción acuática? por favor , ¡vayamos allí!"_

_"Bien" respondí yo "¿A cual te apetece ir Carlotta? ¿A los rápidos tornado , abismo acuático , barca fantasmal...?" _

_"Mmm , yo estaba pensando más bien en...la piscina infantil de olas artificiales..." ¿piscina infantil? típico de Carls..._

_"¡No! , eso es como su nombre indica ¡infantil! escucha , si quieres ve tu alli , y mientras tanto Fredward y yo iremos a buscar algo que de miedo ¿de acuerdo? seguro que ves por alli a muchos chicos guapos mientras esperas...cuando terminemos nos reuniremos para comer algo , ¿qué te parece?" le propuse yo_

_Carls sonrió "Con lo de los chicos guapos ya me habías convencido"_

_"Y claro" comenzó el idiota "¿para que preguntar a Freddie si le parece bien o no?"_

_"Ohh" le pellizqué la mejilla "¿El bebé Freddie quiere ir a la piscina infantil con su enamorada Carly?" y comencé a reírme de él_

_"¡De acuerdo Puckett! vayamos a esas atracciones , ¡hasta luego Carly!" dijo y tiró de mi brazo malhumorado ¿pero que confianzas son estas? le di un golpe en la frente mientras caminábamos en dirección opuesta a Carly_

_"Eh , no te aceleres , haremos las cosas como yo diga ¿está claro?" el apartó la vista ¡otra vez evitándome! _

_"Oye Benson , ya sé que estas incómodo por lo de el otro día , ¡pero vamos , ni siquiera llegué a besarte!"_

_"Sí , pero..."_

_"Además" continué yo "¿y qué si nos hubiéramos besado? ¡como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes! de todas formas , ¿qué significa un besito de nada?" le agarré de la camisa y planté mis labios en los de él. Le solté al momento "¿Ves? no pasa nada"_

_Freddie estaba en shock. Me miraba como si acabara de atropellar a su gato. Después , sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y dijo: "Entonces , si yo hago esto..." y se acercó a mí y me besó. Después , cuando se separó , siguió hablando "¿No importa"? Yo alcé una ceja_

_"No , si TÚ haces eso , serás golpeado en partes que no pueden ser golpeadas..." Y le di una bofetada en la cara. Una niño que pasaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar comenzó a reírse de Freddie. Yo empecé a reír también. Y a Freddie , aun dolorido por el golpe y con la mano en su mejilla , también le dio la risa. Después , seguimos caminando ya sin esa estúpida tensión , y menos mal..._

_Lo primero que hicimos fue montar en una atracción no acuática , por supuesto , tenía 50 metros de altura y 6 loopings a una velocidad de 100 metros/hora. Para mí no era gran cosa , y es cierto , las hay mucho peores , pero Freddie se quedó mirando la gran estructura como pensando "¿En serio tengo que montar ahi?" Nos pusimos en la cola , la que por cierto , parecía interminable..._

_Había una niña pequeña con su padre. La pequeña , estaba aburrida y aun íbamos por la mitad de la fila. Le dio a Freddie una patada en la espinilla..._

_"¡Hey!" dijo el bobo agarrándose la pierna. Yo empecé a reírme e imité la iniciativa de la niña , le pateé la otra pierna. _

_"¡Sam! ¿por qué haces eso?" Gritó molesto. Yo me encogí de hombros y miré a la niña_

_"Porque es divertido" y choqué la palma de la mano con la de la chica. Lo que quedó de tiempo hasta que pudimos subir a la montaña rusa , la pasé hablando con la niña contándole cosas vergonzosas de Freddo y también compinchada con ella para hacer sufrir a Freddoso en lo que quedaba de espera. _

_Por fin estábamos prácticamente al principio de la fila , la niña (Lucy) y su padre iban delante de nosotros , ellos pasaron con un grupo de personas que iban delante de ellos y Freddie y yo ahora éramos los primeros. Cuando Lucy y su padre salieron , la chica iba sonriendo animadamente , mientras consolaba a su padre que se había puesto a llorar. Freddork me miró asustado , yo me limité a darle una palmadita en el hombro y decirle:_

_"Lo que te espera..." Él tragó saliva , y entonces nos dejaron paso porque ya era nuestro turno. Fredward se quedó inmóvil ahí parado , pero yo le di un empujón y conseguí que se sentara en el vagón. Él encargado nos colocó las barras de seguridad que sujetaban desde los hombros hasta el abdomen y un arnés de sujeción en la cintura. El idiota me miraba aterrorizado y rápidamente apretó su cinturón hasta que casi no pudo respirar. Yo realmente lo estaba pasando bien..._

_La cosa empezó a moverse , al principio iba despacio , luego el vagón se detuvo en una pendiente enorme. Freddie me miró poco convencido. Yo sacudí la cabeza sonriendo y le agarré la mano. Me devolvió la sonrisa , y entonces bajamos la pendiente...Yo gritaba como una loca , pero de júbilo , y Freddie lo mismo , pero de terror. El minuto y medio que duró el trayecto la pasamos agarrados de la mano. Sí lo sé , eso es raro pero casi me dejó sin circulación de tanto como apretaba. Al final salimos y buscamos la foto que suelen hacer cuando bajas la pendiente. En ella aparecía Freddie con los ojos cerrados con mi mano agarrada , yo salía gritando y alzando la mano que tenía unida a la de Freddie mientras le miraba._

_"Es una foto divertida..." comenté yo "La quiero. Freddie , ¡paga!"_

_Él chico suspiro y se acercó a comprar la foto. El encargado del puesto se la dio y añadió:_

_"Es un bonito recuerdo para tu novia y para ti ¿no crees?" Yo empecé a reír. Freddo intentó explicárselo_

_"No , ella no es..." pero el encargado le interrumpió. Yo observaba la escena divertida_

_"Mirad , he elegido el marco con corazones. Es el que tenemos para las parejas" Le entregó la foto a Freddie y este se dio la vuelta muy confundido. Yo me decidí a molestarle _

_"Pues si eres 'mi novio' , cómprame un helado guapetón" Él me miró aun más confundido , yo , que solo tenía la intención de ponerle nervioso , cogí un mechón de mi pelo , empecé a enrollarlo entorno a mi dedo , y le dije en tono coqueto: "Te espero" Freddie primero me miró ceñudo , pero luego soltó una carcajada y fue a comprar el helado. Yo me senté en el banco más cercano. Había encontrado una nueva forma de acosarle..._

_Yo estaba dispuesta a convertir a Freddie en un yonki de la adrenalina , así que insistí en montarnos en todo. Pero lo que más me gusto , fue otra de las montañas rusas de madera , que estaba en la zona del oeste del parque temático. Y digo que me gustó , pero no porque fuera más divertida o mejor que las otras sino porque al bobo le daba miedo especialmente ya que , según el decía , eso no podía ser muy resistente. Así que montó una escena al encargado preguntándole no sé que sobre los materiales y la seguridad de la atracción , y formó una cola enorme detrás de nosotros , por eso , los que estaban esperando empezaron a gritarle y tirarle comida y cosas así. Aun lo recuerdo , cientos de personas furiosas con el idiota. Ah , satisfacción..._

_Después , caminando , sin saber que hacer Freddie dijo:_

_"Bueno Sam , hemos hecho todo lo que tú has querido así que , antes de ir a comer con Carly , hágamos algo que me apetezca a mí , como por ejemplo , ¡vayamos a ver el espectáculo de las 13:00!" sacó el folleto y leyó_

_"Contorsionistas , malabares , ilusionistas y maestros de la hipnosis. Un espectaculo para todas las edades" levantó la vista del papel y preguntó "¿Quieres ir?"_

_"¿Es como...un especie de circo?" pregunté al ñoño_

_"Sí , algo así"_

_"¡Genial Freddie , así podrás encontrarte con toda tu familia! um , tengo ganas de ver si lo de la estúpidez crónica es algo genético o simplemente es cosa tuya y de tu madre , así que , ¡de acuerdo , vayamos!" Él me miró molesto , pero optó por ignorar mi comentario._

_Cuando entramos a la especie de anfiteatro , estaba todo repleto , tan solo quedaban algunos sitios libres en la primere fila , por eso , nos sentamos allí y esperamos. A nuestro lado , estaba la pequeña Lucy junto a su padre , me saludó_

_"¡Sam!" gritó animada "Menos mal que estás aquí , mi padre dijo que ya bastaba por hoy de emociones fuertes , y por eso , me convenció para que entráramos a este aburrido espectáculo" Yo la miré con simpatía. Era pelirroja , con el pelo rizado en dos coletas , grandes ojos marrones y una ancha sonrisa. Después miré a Freddie con aburrimiento y le dije a Lucy_

_"Sí , se perféctamente como te sientes" añadí refiriéndome al chico_

_"Bueno , eso es distinto , tu a él le tienes comiendo de tu mano. ¿No ves , está loco por ti?" Crucé una mirada con Freddie , que escuchaba sorprendido , pero sin intervenir , y sabiendo que nos oía , contesté:_

_"Sí , ya lo sé. Pero entre tú y yo Lucy , no tiene ninguna posibilidad..." le guiñé un ojo , la niña soltó una risita y miré de reojo a Fredtonto , que nos miraba malhumorado. Entonces un hombre con un sombrero de copa y chaqueta azul brillante , subió al escenario , cogió el micrófono y dijo:_

_"Señoras y señores , el espectáculo va a empezar, Por favor guarden silencio" Yo le di un puñetazo en el hombro a Fredward y le dije:_

_"¡Shh! guarda silencio" El se frotó el hombro y disgustado , replicó_

_"Pero si yo no estaba..." pero le interrumpí con otro puñetazo_

_"¡He dicho silencio!" y me recosté contra mi asiento. El espectáculo estaba a punto de empezar..._

**¡Fin del capítulo! :) Yo no quiero adelantar nada pero , quizá ocurra algo durante el espectáculo...jeje me siento cruel , y es una buena sensación...bueno , esto va a tener dos partes , pero no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar. Otra cosa ¿Habéis visto como he metido ahi en medio lo de Missy? "**Levantó en diario y una página que estaba un poco suelta cayó al suelo" **jaja , en fin...ah , ya he visto que os habéis compadecido de mí con lo de las tareas domésticas xD , pero la cosa ha empeorado. El otro día , mi madre me dijo eso de: "Patricia , en estas vacaciones vas a ponerte a estudiar matemáticas. Vamos a practicar ecuaciones , sistemas de ecuaciones , polinomios , funciones , proporcionalidad... , ¡todo lo que hayáis visto!" y en ese momento si hubieráis estado presente os habría llamado la atención mi cara de terror: "¡Mamá , mátame , ¡pero matemáticas no , por lo que más quieras!" ¿y funcionó? pues no... ¡Pero aun tengo la esperanza de que se le olvide! =)**

**¡Hasta la vista! **


	4. Parque de atracciones: hipnótico

**¡Hola! si estás leyendo esto es porque probablemente estés aburrido/a , y te apetece leer sobre seddie ¿no es así? bien , pues este es lugar indicado. Siempre pongo en este espacio cosas algo largas y , si eres de los que normalmente te las saltas y lees el capítulo directamente , ¿que haces leyendo esto...? de todas formas , hoy ando sin mucha imaginación para poner algo distinto en este espacio pero...¡mirad esto! , el propio tema de no saber que poner se ha convertido en un nuevo tema. Oh , ironía...**

**Igualmente , gracias un millón de veces por los reviews y todo eso :) , y ya que nunca pongo que iCarly no me pertenece , y voy a hacerlo por una vez (por si acaso , o para evitar posibles denuncias , y sí , ya sé que es poco probable pero...) ¡pero que nadie se acostumbre!**

**Es evidente que iCarly no me pertenece. Y no , no voy a hacer un intento de ser divertida en este espacio con algo gracioso , lo siento.**

_El espectáculo estaba a punto de empezar..._

Freddie cerró el diario de golpe y se preguntó si debería leer lo que pasó a continuación , aunque en realidad , él nunca llegó a saber con seguridad que pasó ese día con exactitud , recordaba que había sido realmente confuso y que , como ocurrió después de su cita con Melanie , algunas cosas aun no le quedaban claras... así que , pensó que lo mejor sería enterarse **(N/A: Lo sé , esta parte es confusa quizá , pero por favor , ¡paciencia! creo que lo entenderéis en el siguiente capítulo)** Volvio a abrirlo y empezó a leer de nuevo...

_Las luces se apagarón y un foco apareció en el escenario. Aparecieron tres hombres con unas sillas. Empezaron a hacer unos equilibrios sobre ellas que eran realmente impresionantes. Pude contar unas diez sillas apiladas unas encima de otras , y uno de los hombres haciendo equilibrios en la cima , el equilibrista giró la cabeza hacia el público y sonrió haciendo un pequeño saludo con su mano libre , como un niño pequeño con su bicicleta nueva que le dijera a sus padres: '¡Ahora sin manos!' me hizo gracia la idea en mi cabeza de su próximo movimiento '¡midda mamá , cin dientez!' y empecé a reír ante las miradas de todos que me miraban con confusión. Fredward se me quedó mirando_

_"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó entre curioso y divertido_

_"Cosas mías..." respondí casualmente , y tuve una idea. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le sonreí. Si hay algo más divertido que humillar a Fredward Benson , eso es hacerle sentir incómodo , y yo no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad...por supuesto que no. _

_"¿Q-que hacés?" tartamudeó el ñoño nervioso. Objetivo conseguido_

_"Nada..." respondí apoyando las piernas en su regazo. Lucy nos obserbava mientras intentaba contener la risa. El idiota frunció el ceño , se armó de valor y... un momento , ¿se armó de valor? sí , ahora lo recuerdo , envolvió su brazó alrededor de mi cintura..._

_Sonrió con suficiencia "Sé lo que pretendes Puckett , y la verdad , aun no entiendo muy bien esta nueva forma tuya de intimidarme , pero no voy a dejarme" Y mantuvo su agarre entorno a mí mientras se volvía para seguir viendo la función. Yo entrecerré los ojos con rabia y me aparté de él volviendo a mi asiento malhumorada. Le miré de reojo , y pude ver que sonreía por su pegueña victoria , mientras murmuraba :"Punto para Freddie" eso me hizo enfadar aun más y le golpeé en la frente (a la vieja usanza) contraataqué_

_"Muy bien Benson , entonces vamos... ¿5 millones a 1?" cambió la expresión victoriosa a una ofendida. Como debe de ser..._

_Cuando volví de mi pequeña discusión con Fredweird , me di cuenta de que los equilibristas abandonaban el escenario , y que en su lugar lo ocupaba un hombre con un gran maletín y una silla. Cogió el micrófono:_

_"Señoras y señores , niños y niñas...¡Con ustedes el gran hipnotizador de Seattle! , sí ese soy yo. Sé que muchos de ustedes no creerán en los increibles efectos de la hipnosis pero , cuando acabe este espectáculo , estoy seguro de que lo harán. Verán , hay distintos métodos para entrar en trance , pero , ¿por qué destruir el clásico método del péndulo? yo creo que..." Me aburría , me decidí a interrumpirle_

_"¡Falsante!" grité levántándome del asiento. El 'hipnotizador' me miró alzando una ceja. Freddie intentó que me callara pero , obviamente , no lo consiguió..._

_"Sí , le hablo a usted , la hipnosis solo es una patraña..."_

_"¿A sí , y por qué no subes tú misma aquí , niñita insolente , y lo compruebas por ti misma?" me desafió el hombre desde el escenario. Mamá no rechaza un desafío..._

_"¿Voluntaria yo? ya lo creo , voy a demostrar a toda esta gente que todo esto solo es un engaño" le dije mientras caminaba hacia el escenario. Freddo me miraba perplejo..._

_"Estoy aquí , ¿qué tengo que hacer?" pregunté cuando llegué al escenario_

_"Solo siéntate aquí" dijo colocando la silla. Me senté , y él se sentó frente a mí_

_"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó_

_"Sam , ¿empezamos o qué?" contesté rápidamente_

_"Bien Sam , ahora mantén la mirada en el péndulo , sí , eso es" con expresión aburrida , empecé a seguirlo con la mirada. Era como un especie de cristal transparente de muchas caras colgado de una cadena dorada. Seguí mirándolo_

_"Ahora , agarra esta piedra y mantenla el tu mano , ¿de acuerdo?" yo cogí la piedra suspirando sin dejar de mirar el péndulo "Cuanto más mires el péndulo , más fuerte se hará tu agarre...cada vez más , tu puño es de acero , está más prieto , más fuerte , más cerrado...bien , ahora , abre la mano" Puse los ojos en blanco y fui a abrir el puño , pero ante mi sorpresa , no pude , me quedé helada_

_"¿Qué pasa Sam? no puedes abrir el puño , lo comprendo , te hipnotizado. No podrás hacerlo hasta que yo te diga que lo hagas..." y sonrió , el publico empezó a reir. Yo maldije mentalmente al hipnotizador , por ponerme en ridículo delante de todo el público._

_"Vale , vale. Puedes abrir la mano" de golpe mi puño se abrió tirando al suelo la piedra. Observé al hpnotizador furiosa._

_"Esto es un simple truco , ¡quiero algo más! algo que me convenza totalmente , porque esto , no lo hace" le dije con descaro_

_"Bien , como tú quieras. Por favor , vuelve a sentarte" me senté cruzando los brazos , miré al hombre , que empezó a hablar_

_"De acuerdo , Sam. Ahora quiero que te relajes , piensa en algo agradable , como he dicho , relaja todos los músculos de tu cuerpo. Ahora mira al péndulo" Empecé a mirarlo mientras el hipnotizador lo balanceaba frente a mí. Entonces , entré en un especie de trance. Fue algo raro , porque yo era consciente de todo y de todos , pero sentí como si no pudiera moverme ni hablar , como si ya no fuera dueña de mis acciones..._

_El hombre volvió a hablar "Muy bien , Sam , cuando chasquee los dedos vas a ser un libro abierto para todos nosotros , te preguntaré cosas y me responderás con lo que pienses realmente sin oponerte o mostrarte reacia..." Chasqueó los dedos. Yo sacudí la cabeza cuando salí de ese estado hipnótico_

_"Ahora , vas a responder a todo lo que te pregunten con lo que pienses realmente. No es que yo tenga especial interés , es decir , si yo quisiera , ahora mismo podría hacer que cantaras el himno nacional mientras das vueltas sobre ti misma , esto es solo una demostración de todo lo que la hipnosis puede conseguir. Pero no seré yo quien te 'interrogue' por decirlo de algún modo... sino más bien alguien que te conozca personalmente , ¿has venido con alguien?" ¡ja! ese hombre estaba loco si pensaba que iba a decirle sobre Freddalupe , y cuando me disponía a contestar negativamente , de mi boca salieron dos palabras que no quería que salieran_

_"Sí , Freddie" entonces , instintivamente me tapé la boca con sorpresa , esa no era la respuesta que yo había planeado... después vi al idiota caminando al escenario hasta sentarse frente a mí , el hombre le cedió el asiento. Yo no sabía lo que me esperaba..._

_"Mira , chico" comenzó el hombre "pregúntale a tu novia , tu amiga , o lo que sea , lo que quieras. Ah , y no tengas piedad , si es vergonzoso entretendrá al público..." Yo iba a decirle cuatro cosas a ese tipo , pero no podía hablar , las palabras no salían a menos que fuera para responder a una pregunta. El nerd comenzó a hablar:_

_"Um... veamos , primero algo sencillo: ¿Por qué odiabas a Valerie al principio de conocerla? nunca llegué a entenderlo muy bien..."_

_"Por que yo odio a la gente , y además la idea de que a alguien pudieras gustarle me resultaba...inimaginable" El público comenzó a reir y Fredbag frunció el ceño molesto , pero optó por ignorar mi pequeño insulto ya que yo estaba en trance. _

_"Bien , adelantemos un poco en el tiempo. Aquella noche , en la escalera de incendios...¿qué te pareció nuestro primer...hum...ya sabes...?" comento mirando al público. Él quería ser sútil...pero mi estado por desgracia , no me daba esa opción , por lo que cuando me quise dar cuenta las palabras ya fluían de mi boca_

_"Sinceramente , Fredward , fue el beso más dulce y a la vez torpe que nunca nadie me ha dado" Yo me sonrojé , no podía creer que estuviera diciendo todo esto sin poder evitarlo o...mentir. Cuando respondí , el público estalló en un "Awww" Freddie se ruborizó , pero siguió con la siguiente pregunta_

_"Veamos...¡oh , ya sé! Melanie , ¿es real? o es que finalmente tienes una hermana gemela completamente opuesta a ti?"_

_"Melanie es completamente real. Y la verdad , yo no me tomaría tantas molestias en hacerte creer algo para...¿para qué? y sí , somos completamente opuestas" nada más terminar de hablar suspiré , dando gracias por no haber dicho nada que no debería , en serio ¿quién me manda a mí meterme en estos líos?_

_"Vale , si Carly se hubiera ido a vivir a Yakima...¿hubieras seguido siendo mi amiga o...lo que sea que somos?" pregunto él_

_"Buena pregunta Freddork. Si Carly se hubiera mudado creo que hubiéramos pasado a ser algo así como mejores amigos , a nuestra manera , ya sabes" Freddie me dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas , y se dispuso a continuar_

_"Vale , hay algo que siempre me hubiera gustado saber , ¿por qué rompiste con Pete?" me preparé para lo que fuera que iba a decir , aunque ya sabía que esto no se lo contestaría estando en un estado normal_

_"Pete y yo rompimos porque él me dijo que pasaba demasiado tiempo contigo , que no podía creer que él fuera mi novio pero que tú y Carly siempre estuvieráis por delante de él , especialmente tú. Al final me dijo que eligiera entre los dos así que , le dejé" nada más terminar de hablar me maldije a mí misma y a la maldita hipnosis por hacerme decir aquello. La mandíbula del idiota cayó. Definitivamente , estaba sorprendido_

_"Bueno , ¿cómo reaccionaste cuando...cuando aquel camión me atropelló?" _

_"Vi como te atropellaron Freddie , ¿cómo quieres que reaccionara? te considero mi mejor amigo o...o algo o algo así , pero no de la forma que tú piensas , sabes..."_

_Freddie se levantó y me abrazó , yo le devolví el abrazo y el público de nuevo soltó aquel "Aww" nos volvimos a sentar , siguió hablando:_

_"Mmm...¿qué piensas de mí? , no es algo muy concreto , pero bueno , ya que no tienes otra opción , responde"_

_"Creo que eres un nerd , que tus charlas sobre tecnología son aburridas , ¡que tu pelo pide a gritos un nuevo corte!, que deberías darte por vencido con lo de conquistar a Carly , que tu madre tiene un problema serio con su locura...pero también me parece que eres inteligente , que sin tus charlas sobre tecnología no serías el mismo , que aunque tu corte no sea el mejor me dan ganas de revolverte el pelo cuando te veo , que es una pena que estés demasiado ocupado con Carly y que no puedas ver quien ha estado ahí todo el tiempo , quien es la única que te entiende , la que sabe cual es tu color favorito y que odias la cebolla en tu hamburguesa , esas cosas... ¿sabes a quien me refiero? sí Freddie , esa chica soy yo" maldita hipnosis , maldita hipnosis , ¡MALDITA HIPNOSIS! Agh , ¿por qué? en serio , si soy una buena persona , bueno , la mayor parte del tiempo...¡pero esa no es la cuestión!_

_Y sí , por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta ya , estoy enamorada de Freddie Benson_

Freddie abrió los ojos de par en par...

**Chan chan chaaaan xD , en realidad , sabíamos que esto iba a pasar , pero no de que forma ¿eh? jaja. **

**Por cierto , quería disculparme por no actualizar mi otra historia. No es que no quiera , es que tengo un bloqueo o estoy sin inspiración , no sé...**

**Próximo capítulo: reacción de los dos Freddie (el que lee y el de la historia) , también podréis enteraros como manejó la situación Sam y por qué Freddie decía al principio del capítulo que ese día había sido muy confuso porque , tiene una explicación y está relacionado con como Sam reaccionó cuando salió del trance... quizá no entendáis muy bien a qué me refiero pero ya iréis uniendo cabos en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces , por favor , ¡REVIEW!****(y sí , ya sé que porque lo ponga en mayúscula no voy tener más comentarios pero...oh , da igual)**

**¿No adoráis la hipnosis?... ;) (¡atención!: pregunta retórica , pregunta retórica , no hace falta que respondáis jaja)**

**¡Me despido! **


	5. Cosas que se supone que no ocurrieron

**¡Hooola! ¿no estáis emocionados por la boda real inglesa? ¡porque yo no lo estoy! bueno , lamentablemente para mí (y para todos los niños y adolescentes de España...) se nos han acabado las vacaciones de semana santa , bien , sabíamos que algún día tenía que ocurrir , pero como este lunes tampoco tengo clase porque es el día de...en realidad , ni siquiera sé porque es fiesta , ¿pero que más da? , llevo toda la semana estudiando hasta las dos y media de la mañana y levantándome a las seis para seguir estudiando... ciencias de la naturaleza , otra de mis pesadillas sin lugar a dudas , y estoy un poco harta , lo bueno y también sorprendente debo decir , es que hice hecho el examen y me ha entrado justamente lo que me he estudiado...aun sigo conmocionada...además el propio profesor me ha dicho las respuestas de dos de los ejercicios , eso si que es raro , y estúpido por su parte , pero mejor para mí así que , antes de dar paso al quinto capítulo quería daros gracias por los reviews ¡he superado los 60 comentarios ya! y en el último cap tuve más de 20 reviews (vale...21 xD) y todo gracias a vosotros , sois geniales :) , y esta vez también daré gracias , ¿por qué no? en general a todos los que siguen este fic , significa mucho...y ahora , ¡quinto capítulo! ;)**

_Y sí , por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta ya , estoy enamorada de Freddie Benson_

Freddie abrió los ojos de par en par... toda su mente se congeló durante un instante , no podía articular palabra o movimiento alguno. Estaba en estado de shock , intentó procesar la información y se paró un momento a reflexionar. Una parte de él , en el fondo sabía la verdad , pero el resto de su ser se empeñaba en negar un hecho , ese hecho. Porque Freddie no estaba sorprendido en su gran mayoría por la confesión de Sam , él había estado allí y sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido , lo sorprendente era que en realidad , ella había escrito en su diario todo lo que pasó , pero el problema es , que lo que pasó en realidad comparado lo que había escrito en el diario no coincidía totalmente , ¿o es que que acaso Sam le había ocultado la verdad? Freddie cada vez estaba más confundido

_El hipnotizador se echó a reir , el público reaccionó con aplausos , silbidos , y otras muestras de sorpresa , pero lo pero fue , que pude ver como la mandíbula de Freddie caía... genial. Por suerte , el hipnotizador debió de decidir que confesar su amor a su mejor amigo , había sido bastante humillación para la niña insolente que se había atrevido a poner en duda sus habilidades. Por eso chasqueó los dedos. Noté como si volviera a ser libre de nuevo , dueña de mis silencios y de mis mentiras. Me quedé en silencio , intentando desesperadamente encontrar un lugar ajeno a Freddie al que huir , un lugar , ¡donde no hubiera sido obligada por la maldita hipnosis a confesar que me gusta el idiota! Y entonces le sonreí , sí , sonreí como si nada hubiera pasado , y puse mi mejor cara de confusión mientras miraba a Fredward , que era la viva imagen de la sorpresa y el aturdimiento , o una mezcla de ambos... Me levanté de la silla lentamente y baje del escenario con normalidad , mientras el chico caminaba detrás de mí completamente mudo. Le di un golpe en el hombro y como quien no quiere la cosa , añadí:_

_"¡Dios , Fredwardo , esto es un espectáculo aburrido! vámonos" le pedí disimulando , pero seguía ahí parado sin articular palabra "Oye bobo , lo de irnos no era una sugerencia , ¡andando!" y comencé a caminar con decisión. Salí del anfiteatro y la luz de Sol me dio de lleno , entonces noté que alguien agarraba mi muñeca. Me di la vuelta , era Fredbag..._

_"Tú no... ¿no recuerdas nada?" fruncí el ceño en una perfecta cara de desconcierto_

_"¿Recordar qué , te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo? cierra la boca si solo vas a decir estupidezes... mejor dicho , cierra la boca de todos modos" me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando , pero volvió a adelantárseme y me agarró de los hombros_

_"No te acuerdas..." comprendió , aunque lo que no pudo adivinar , es que eso no era cierto "dime exactamente que es lo que recuerdas después de que empezara la función" me pidió preocupado. Puse los ojos en blanco y resoplé_

_"Veamos...entramos , actuaron los equilibristas , discutimos , hablé con Lucy , volvimos a discutir , me atreví a decir que la hipnosis era una patraña , subí al escenario , me hicieron una especie de demostración con una piedra pero no me lo creí , le pedí al hipnotizador que que hiciera algo mejor , después te vi a ti con la boca abierta... por cierto , ¿que hacías , ejercitar la mandíbula? da igual , el caso es que después , cansada de la estúpida demostración , me levanté de la silla , me seguiste , nos fuimos de la función , me preguntaste que qué era lo que recordaba y te respondí que..."_

_"Sí , ¡hasta ahí llego! que no soy yo el que no recuerda muy bien las cosas..." _

_"¿A qué te refieres?"_

_"¿Entonces de verdad que no lo recuerdas?" insistió_

_"Depende , ¿qué es lo que quieres que recuerde?" dije haciendo como si no lo supiera. Freddie suspiró medio desesperado_

_"Desisto , es evidente que no recuerdas nada..."_

_"¿Pero que diablos estás diciendo , bobo?"_

_Freddie sacudió la cabeza "Olvídalo. Olvídalo..."_

_"Lo que tu digas , rey de los nerds... pero vayamos a comer ¡mamá tiene hambre!" exclamé _

_Después caminamos en silencio al encuentro de Carly , pero noté que Fredward llevaba los ojos calvados en mí. Debía estar ordenando sus ideas y todo sobre lo que se había enterado hoy , me pregunto si hará algo ahora , o si algo va a cambiar entre nosotros. No estoy muy segura de querer que eso ocurra , no quiero que él me trate de una forma distinta solo por creer que sabe algo que ignoro , pero de lo que soy totalmente consciente...uff , esto es un lío , ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora , seguir actuando como si yo no recordara nada y como si todo esto no hubiera pasado? más bien tendría que añadirlo a la lista de cosas que no pasaron entre Freddie y yo... o quizá , ¿debería admitir lo que dije y que lo recuerdo perfectamente? no creo que eso sea una muy buena idea que se diga , veremos como sigue todo esto..._

_Cuando llegamos al restaurante , Carly nos esperaba en una mesa mientras apretaba felizmente los botones de su PearPhone _

_"¡Chicos! ¿os lo habéis pasado bien , algo interesante ha ocurrido?" preguntó alegre despegando la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil_

_"Más o menos... aun no me queda muy claro" respondió Freddie con evidente confusión mientras me miraba. Yo en cambio , me encogí de hombros y contesté:_

_"Bueno , fue divertido , montamos en muchísimas cosas que aterrorizaban al idiota , hice una amiguita con la que seguir molestando a Fredward... mira , ¡compramos una foto! enséñasela , Freddie" le pedí omitiendo sutilmente el tema de que entramos a ver aquel espectáculo y todo lo que pasó , pero que se supone que no sé , o algo así... ¡estoy empezando a liarme!_

_"Toma" dijo Freddo entregándole la foto. Carly la cogió y sonrió_

_"Ohhh , parecéis toda una pareja ¿no es adorable?" pregunto mirándonos. Freddie y yo intercambiamos una mirada rápida_

_"¿Qué? ¡no!" gritamos los dos a la vez_

_Carly se encogió de hombros "Pues lo del marco de corazoncitos no ayuda mucho..." contestó en voz baja_

_"¡Carls!" le di una mirada represiva_

_"Perdón , perdón" se excusó sonriendo. Estudié la expresión de su rostro , estaba más feliz de lo normal y con una sonrisa radiante. Alcé una ceja_

_"¿Por qué tan feliz , Carlotta?" la chica sonrío _

_"Bueno... digamos que he conocido a alguien..." dijo intentando guardar el misterio , pero no pudo contenerse "¡De acuerdo! se llama Matt y tengo su número de teléfono" se quedó callada... "¿Quieres ver una foto?" preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa _

_"Seguro" contesté y me acerqué a ella. Freddie suspiró , y murmuró algo sobre las chicas y sus cambios de humor repentinos , mientras se sentaba en la mesa distraído de nuestros temas de conversación _

_Carly me enseñó la foto , en ella aparecía ella misma sonriendo con la mano en el hombro de un chico castaño , con los ojos color miel , alto y de tez bronceada , además de una bonita sonrisa_

_"¿Es guapo , eh?" pregunto con una mirada soñadora. Yo estaba muy sorprendida de algo que me había pillado totalmente desprevenida_

_"Y tanto , es mi ex-novio" respondí aun sin poder creerlo. Freddie frunció el ceño repentinamente interesado en la conversación y Carly alzó las cejas sorprendida_

_"Tú... ¿tú saliste con él? espera... ¡saliste con alguien y no me lo contaste!" exclamo malhumorada_

_"Um , sí , pero fue el año pasado en verano , cuando estuve pasando esa semana en la finca del novio de mi madre , ¡ese que coleccionaba hilo dental usado por gente famosa! , ¿le recuerdas?" pregunté _

_"Como olvidar a Don '¿no sabrás por casualidad donde está la residencia de Lady Gaga , verdad?' ¡pero ese no es el tema! ¿como no me lo contaste?" dijo un poco enfadada_

_"Porque solo estuvimos saliendo esa semana , y cuando volví a Seattle , solo quedé con él un par de veces hasta que dejamos de vernos" contesté sin darle más importancia_

_"Bueno , vale pero... ¿entonces no te importa? ya sabes , que salga con él y todo eso..." negué con la cabeza_

_"Para nada. Todo tuyo" Carly me sonrío complacida , y entonces miró a Freduccini , que tenía una expresión molesta , Carly alzó una ceja_

_"¿Y a ti que te pasa?" preguntó sonriendo como si sospechara algo. Freddie parpadeó extrañado y contestó:_

_"¿A mí? nada. ¿Por qué iba a pasarme algo? no sé a que te refieres , no es como si yo estuviera celoso ni nada..." respondió nervioso_

_"Yo no he dicho tal cosa" respondió mi amiga , y lentamente , una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en su rostro. Yo permanecí observando la escena , divertida pero en silencio_

_Al parecer , Fredtonto se dio cuenta de su pequeño desliz y se apresuró a contestar: "Yo...yo no... no me refería a que..." respondió entrecortadamente. Decidí intervenir..._

_"¿Celoso?" pregunté consciente de que eso le pondría en un aprieto_

_"¡Para nada , eres tú la que está rara conmigo!" dijo haciendo referencia a mi confesión , de la cual creía que yo no estaba enterada... se me congeló la sonrisa , como si me hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo , pero le miré ceñuda , ciñéndome al plan original de hacer como si no recordara nada , como si nada hubiera pasado..._

_Entonces Carly se levantó riendo de nuestra conversación "Iré al baño , no os matéis hasta que vuelva , por lo menos..." y se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza. Entonces , Fredward , que estaba sentado en frente de mí , se inclinó sobre la mesa y me agarró de los hombros._

_"No sigas disimulando , Puckett , ya sé que te acuerdas perfectamente de todo. Al principio conseguiste engañarme , pero he podido ver tu reacción cuando he dicho que eras tú la que estaba rara conmigo , es obvio que eres demasiado orgullosa para admitir que te gusto..." y sonrió con suficiencia_

_"¿Quien ha dicho nada de gustarse? ¡eres tú el que está actuando de manera extraña!" yo no iba a darme por vencida_

_"¿Sabes lo creo que está pasando , Puckett? , ¡que eres una cobarde , tienes miedo de admitirlo!" gritó furioso_

_"¿Eso es lo que crees que soy , idiota? ¿una cobarde , en serio?" pregunté alzando el tono_

_"¡Sí , lo eres! , lo de ir de dura solo es una máscara..."_

_"¡Repítelo , repite que soy una cobarde y sentirás mi puño en tu cara!" exclamé cada vez más enfadada Freddie apretó los dientes. La gente de las mesas cercanas había empezado a mirarnos y todo se había quedado en silencio , pero nosotros no nos percatamos de ello._

_"¡Eres una cobarde!" contestó finalmente , cosa que me hizo enfurecer , pero me contuve para no golpearlo_

_"¿Conque una cobarde , eh? ¡no tienes ni idea!"_

_"Pues sí , lo eres , asúmelo ¡nunca te atreverás a admitir que...!" pero le agarré del cuello de la camisa y , por tercera vez hoy (esto se está volviendo costumbre) le besé , pero no de la misma manera que las otras veces , esta vez , el beso fue más largo e intenso , ya que el respondió ante la iniciativa mientras puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el rodeó mi cintura...unos segundos después , casi sin respiración , le solté y le empuje contra su asiento mientras yo volvía al mío. Nos quedamos el uno frente al otro sin saber que decir ni que hacer_

_"¿Cobarde , no?" pregunté desafiante_

_"Lo retiro" contestó el chico_

_"Buena decisión" sonreí_

_"¿Y que hay de lo de 'repite que soy una cobarde y sentirás mi puño en tu cara'? más bien , lo que he sentido en mi cara has sido tus labios" respondió alzando las cejas_

_"Bueno , no pareció que te importara mucho... ¿o sí?"_

_"Touche" se encogió de hombros_

_"De todas formas , vamos a hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado... ¿no crees?"_

_"Total...mente de acuerdo" dijo lentamente_

_"Bien" asentí_

_"Bien" repitió cuando la incomodidad se hizo dueña del ambiente_

_"Hey , chicos" contesto Carly alegre cuando volvió_

_"Hey..." contestó Freddie. Yo simplemente hice un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo_

_"¿Me he perdido algo? he oído decir que había una pareja 'intercambiando saliva' por aquí cerca. Que vergüenza... cuanta poca discreción , ¿no creéis , chicos?"_

_"Totalmente" me apresuré a decir_

_"Y tanto..." contestó el idiota al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad conmigo y le leí los labios cuando gesticuló , sin sonido alguno , la frase "Como si no hubiera ocurrido" yo asentí de acuerdo_

_Y eso fue todo lo digno de contarse en el día de hoy. En resumen , el día fue de lo más completo , y extraño... un momento , si quitamos las cosas que se supone que no pasaron entre nosotros , no fue un día tan raro... ¿no? Bien , entonces fue un día normal , o eso creo..._

_Haré una lista de lo que "no pasó" entre Freddie y yo por posibles confusiones:_

_-Freddie y yo no comparrtimos nuestro primer beso. Para nada , mi primer beso fue con... hum... ¡Pete! claro , con Pete..._

_-Nunca confesé en un espectáculo de hipnosis que estoy enamorada de Fredward...que va , eso nunca ha ocurrido._

_..._

_-Hoy no he besado a Freddie cuatro veces..._

_...(fueron tres) ¡pero como nunca ha ocurrido! pues no sé de lo que estoy hablando... um , esto es raro._

_-Y , para terminar , me gustaría añadir , que nunca he escrito en mi diario que me gusta el idiota , solo... comprobaba el nivel de tinta de mi bolígrafo , nada más. Creo que voy a dejar de escribir por hoy... _

Freddie levantó la vista del diario algo menos confundido de lo que estaba cuando había empezado a leer. El chico había sacado en conclusión algunas cosas: Sam realmente recordaba lo que había hecho mientras estaba hipnotizada y le había mentido , también , pudo darse cuenta de que habían "no pasado" bastantes más cosas de lo que él creía entre ellos , otra cosa de la que Freddie ahora estaba seguro era de que Sam estaba enamorada de él , porque era cierto que él había escuchado su confesión , que él mismo la recordaba y todo , pero... cuando ella dijo que no lo recordaba , fue como si dejaran ese tema en el olvido y además él casi se había autoconvencido de que Sam no podía estar enamorada de él , porque le resultaba... inimaginable , suponía. Pero lo que más claro tenía ahora , y lo más importante que Freddie había sacado en conclusión de todo aquello , era de que él , estaba enamorado de Sam Puckett... o al menos , eso creía...

**¡Por fin se dio cuenta , eh! u.u espero que este capítulo no haya sido ni confuso , ni lioso...ni nada por el estilo , me ha dado esa impresión. Porque realmente de lo que Freddie más se había sorprendido en el final del capítulo anterior , era de que Sam se acordaba perfectamente de lo que había ocurrido , no de que ella hubiera escrito que estaba enamorada de él porque , él en el fondo , lo sabía... :) y eso era lo que no os habíais imaginado , ¿verdad? quería aclararlo por si acaso , ah , tampoco olvidéis al nuevo ligue de Carly (el ex de Sam) no diré nada más... jajaja **

**Bueno , ¿qué os ha parecido? Bueno , malo , horrible , ¡impresionante! , más bien flojo... , emocionante , aburrido...**

**Sea como sea , ¡dejad un review! y si queréis preguntarme algo acerca de la historia o darme sugerencias o...yo qué sé , lo que queráis , también podéis mandarme un PM. Y por último , a ****Sediielovefan4ever , agradezco la sugerencia , voy a tener en cuenta lo que me dijiste , así que , si en algún capítulo te suena que lo que estoy escribiendo es lo que me dijiste ¡es por eso! quizá no lo haga exactamente como lo dices sino que lo adapte un poco , dadas las circunstancias y que él ya sabe lo que siente Sam , pero quizá lo cambie del modo que pueda encajar :)**


	6. Once años

**¡Hooola seddie-maníacos! (no preguntéis , se me acaba de ocurrir) ¿una buena semana? ¡eso espero!**

**Veamos...tengo algunas cosas que decir: **

**Primero; tantos buenos cometarios me están subiendo demasiado la moral jaja , pero seguid eh , ¡seguid dejando reviews , por favor!**

**Segundo; últimamente he tenido una oleada de gente que ha suscrito esta historia a favoritos , o a mí como autor favorito. En serio , aun no me lo creo... ¡pero gracias! **

**Tercero; Sabéis que siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias , y que siempre intento adaptarlas , por eso intentaré hacerlo con lo que me habéis sugerido y con lo próximo que venga :)**

**Y por último y más importante... quería dedicar el capítulo a Speisla Bei Roth xp , porque es una simpática amiga en la comunidad seddie a la que aprecio mucho , y porque me dedicó el primer capítulo de su primer fic seddie ¡yay! mucha suerte con "Rosa invisible"**

**Y sin más dilación... ¡el sexto capítulo! espero que lo disfrutéis**

Ahora que Freddie se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Sam , tenía todo mucho más claro , y sus ideas en orden. Y se preguntó si quizá él y Sam podrían empezar algo juntos... dejó que su mente fantaseara con la idea y en su cabeza , imagino la situación de ellos dos siendo una pareja... en su utopía , (pues él lo veía más bien como algo casi imposible de que ocurriera) , aparecía él mismo con el brazo sobre el hombro de Sam , mientras los dos caminaban en silencio. Entonces , ella le daba un "suave" codazo en la tripa y se escapaba de el brazo del chico con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios mientras le sacaba la lengua de una forma infantil. Entonces Freddie sonreía y empezaba a perseguirla , y mientras ella trataba evitar que él la atrapara , con una carcajada , la pequeña persecución continuaba , hasta que por fin Freddie la atrapaba y Sam , con un fingido berrinche inmaduro , le recompensaba con un ligero beso , y continuaban caminando agarrados de la mano...

Freddie sacudió la cabeza y desechó esa imagen de su mente , pues aunque ahora el sabía que tanto él como Sam se correspondían , la idea de ellos dos como pareja le resultaba , como antes había pensado , utópica , pero , ¿quién podría culparle? desde que conocía a Sam , ellos habían sido siempre algo así como enemigos... aunque , ¿quien dice , que eso no pudiera cambiar? él no quería que ella dejara de comportarse de la forma en que lo hacía solo porque fueran pareja , porque todo eso formaba parte de Sam , de la Sam a la que él quería y conocía. Porque , precisamente —pensó Freddie con determinación— esa relación de amor odio hace de nosotros lo que somos. Dos fingidos enemigos...

_6 de julio de del 2010_

_Una semana. Una semana ha pasado desde el espectáculo de hipnosis. Una semana después de que confesara más de lo que debería haber hecho_ _, y de que despuén lo negara , también... Lo bueno , es que después de ese último beso Freddpus pareció darse por vencido en que admitiera lo que dije , o al menos por el momento... de todos modos , me alegro._

_Entré al apartamento de Carly. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá golpeando un globo con una raqueta de tenis... exactamente , nuestras formas de pasar el rato..._

_"Hey , Carls" saludé dirigiéndome directamente a la cocina_

_"Hola Sam , claro , por favor pasa , ¡no te quedes ahí en la puerta! ¿un aperitivo?"_

_bromeo la chica_

_"Vamos , Carly. Hay confianza , lo sabes" repliqué saliendo de la cocina con un muslo de pollo frito y una Peppy-cola_

_"Lo que único que sé es que cada vez que vienes aquí , es como si un tornado arrasara todas nuestras reservas de comida"_

_"Lo que sea" comenté encogiéndome de hombros y dándole un mordisco a mi pollo frito_

_"De todas formas hoy no puedo enfadarme..." contestó felizmente_

_"Hoy sales con Matt , ¿verdad?" pregunté alzando una deja_

_"C-como... ¿como lo sabes?" dijo desconcertada. Me senté junto a ella_

_"Es como si lo llevaras escrito en la frente" me limité a contestar _

_"Oh... ¿tanto se nota? de todas formas , quería pedirte algo" comenzó lentamente_

_"Miedo me da... ¿que quieres?"_

_"Bueno , como él no vive en Seattle , no siempre tenemos ocasión de quedar para salir , por eso decidimos salir juntos hoy que viene a la ciudad a recoger a su primo , que vive aquí , y se va a alojar en la casa de Matt durante una semana" Fruncí el ceño sin entender muy bien_

_"Bueno... si entonces él viene a la ciudad , ¿cual es el problema?" pregunte _

_"¡Pues que tiene que estar con su primo a cada momento! , lo cual es raro teniendo en cuenta la edad que debe de tener... pero eso es otra historia. A lo que me refiero , es que su primo tendría que venir con nosotros de carabina a la cita... a menos , claro está , que tú..." la interrumpí_

_"Oh , no. No , ni loca , ¡de ninguna manera!" grité con decisión_

_"Venga Sam ¡si nisiquiera me has dejado terminar lo que quería decirte!"_

_"Oh , ¿es que entonces no vas a pedirme que vaya a una cita doble contigo , Matt , y su primo?" pregunté alzando las cejas. En es momento Fredward abrió la puerta del apartamento de Carly_

_"¿Con quien dices que vas a salir?" fue lo primero que dijo nada más entrar_

_"No Fredwardo , no voy a salir con nadie" dije respondiendo a la petición de Carly. Freddie suspiró y parecía casi aliviado , en cambio , a Carly no le pareció tan bien..._

_"¡Sam! ¿no piensas ayudarme , a mí , tú mejor amiga que siempre está sacándote de apuros y prestándote su casa para todo lo que quieras?" preguntó dolida_

_"A eso se le llama chantaje , Shay" Carly me sostuvo la mirada hasta que la aparté con resignación_

_"De acuerdo..." accedí en un suspiro. La cara de Carly se iluminó y corrió a abrazarme_

_"Pero recuerda que esto lo hago por tí , ¿sabes? , ir a una cita doble con tu ex y tu mejor amiga como pareja no es lo más reconfortante del mundo" _

_"Sí , sí. Te daré jamón! y... ¡y bacon , a montones!"_

_"Ahora sí que me has convencido"_

_"Entonces..." comenzó el idiota "¿Vas a ir a una cita con alguien que no conoces? ¡una cita a ciegas!" exclamó alarmado_

_"Eh , cálmate ¿no fuiste tú el que una vez fue a una cita doble con Spencer , la chica con la que salía y su sobrina?" Él abrió la boca en señal de protesta_

_"P-pero... ¡eso fue distinto y lo sabes! porque... ella , ella era... tenía... ¡agh!"_

_"De todos modos , como si a tí te importara , ¿no?" añadí alzando una ceja_

_"Cierto. Cierto..." me dio la razón pensativo_

_"Bueno Freddie , Sam sabe lo que hace. Además si yo ire con ella , no veo el problema..." dijo Carly encogiéndose de hombros_

_"¡Eso lo dices porque te beneficia a ti y a tus propios intereses!" _

_"Bueno , sí , pero eso no implica que yo deje de tener razón" alegó la morena_

_"Estoy con Carls" comenté entonces. Fredward me miró con el ceño fruncido_

_"Oye , ¿tú quieres ir a la cita o no? ¡intento ayudarte!" puse los ojos en blanco_

_"¿Hola? ¡me ha prometido jamón , imbécil!" él chico se cruzó de brazos ofendido_

_"¡Eso fue despectivo!" moví la cabeza desconcertada_

_"¡No uses palabras que no entiendo!" repliqué_

_"Oh , lo siento , ¡la próxima vez haré uso del diccionario español-puckett , puckett-español y así hablaré de tu idioma! , aunque no tiene mucho sentido , porque las únicas dos palabras que tu utilizas son "dame" y "jamón"_

_"Primero: ¡son dos palabras muy útiles! Y segundo: ¡tú cara es lo que no tiene sentido!" contraataqué cruzando los brazos_

_"¡Lo que no tiene sentido es que tengas una fuerza desproporcionada en relación a tu tamaño!" gritó subiendo el tono. Pude ver a Carly enterrando la cabeza en uno de los cojines del sofá en señal de frustración_

_"¡Y a qué viene eso! lo que no tiene sentido eres todo tú , cada fibra de tu ser lleva escrita la palabra..._

_"¡Es suficiente! quiero que dejéis de pelear ya mismo. Freddie , agradezco tu preocupación pero no puedes decir a Sam lo que puede o no puede hacer. Y Sam , tú irás a esa cita y no se hable más" Dijo ella con autoridad_

_"Pero..." empezó a decir Freddie , pero Carly le dio una mirada fulminante_

_"Pero nada" sentenció Carls_

_"Um , vale...supongo" contestó Freddo algo asustado_

_"Mientras que obtenga mi comida , de acuerdo" estuve a favor_

_"¡Bien!" dijo cambiando su expresión a una mucho más dulce , que no tenía nada que ver con la que le había dado a Freddie antes. Cambios de humor femeninos..._

_Después , pasamos la tarde viendo películas con un cubo de palomitas en mi regazo , al que no dejé que Freddoso echara mano simplemente para fastidiarle. Hasta que Carly , literalmente , me arrastró hasta su habitación para prepararme para la cita. Yo no veía que había de malo en mis converse azules , mi camiseta manchada de pintura y mis vaqueros sencillos aunque algo rotos , pero Carly se empeñó en obligarme (porque fue completamente contra mi voluntad) a que cambiara mi vestimenta. Primero me enseño un vestido y unos zapatos de tacón alto , y bueno... solo diré que tuvo que agacharse cuando le tiré los tacones a la cabeza. Después quiso que usara una falda ROSA (¡santo jamón!) y una camiseta blanca sin mangas , y en realidad no era tan malo , exceptuando esa femenina y horrible falda. Al final me puse unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta morada y caida de un hombro en la que ponía "Odio las camisetas con eslogan" con letras llamativas en color plateado , ¡además conservé mis converse azules! A mi estilo , supongo._

_Cuando llegamos a aquel sitio donde servían ensaladas gigantes y tartas de queso , no recuerdo su nombre... nos sentamos y esperamos a nuestras citas. Entonces vi aparecer a Matt solo y sonriente mirando a Carly. _

_"Hola Car... ¿Sam?" pregunto desviando la vista hacia a mi. Sonreí algo incómoda_

_"Por casualidades de la vida soy la mejor amiga de tu cita" asintió comprendiendo_

_"Ya veo... pero , ¿que haces aquí? le pedí a Carly que le trajera compañía a mi primo , pero tú...¿qué haces aquí , en serio?" fruncí el ceño molesta_

_"¿Que te pasa? ¿es que no crees que sea una buena acompañante para tu primo , donde se ha metido , por cierto?" Entonces oi un golpe proveniente de debajo de la mesa , pero al ser la única que parecio percatarse de ello me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar a Matt , que ante mi comentario , me observaba onfundido , hasta que por fin , abrió los ojos de par en par como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido sobre su cabeza y , cuando se disponía a comenzar a hablar , con una sonrisa divertida en los labios , el famoso primo de Matt se dignó a aparecer y por más que lo hubiera pensado , nunca hubiera pensado que él chico podría haber tenido..._

_"¿ONCE AÑOS?" pregunté levantádome de la mesa cuando el niño se presentó_

_"Once y medio en realidad , pero yo ya me considero un hombre. ¿Y tu nombre es...?" preguntó con seguridad en su voz. El niño tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos grandes ojos azules_

_"Sam" contesté aun pasmada. Sonrió y , después de subirse a una silla , tomó mi mano y la besó_

_"Encantado , guapa. Soy Travis , pero puedes llamarme el hombre al que estabas esperando" Entonces una risa proveniente de Matt llenó el silencio_

_"Ya se lo que ha pasado aquí" comentó aun riendo "Carly debió pensar que mi primo tenía nuestra edad y por eso te pidió a ti , Sam , que fueras su acompañante. Por eso era por lo que yo no entendía la razón de que tu estuvieras aquí hoy" Yo suspiré con fastidio_

_"En ese caso creo que debería irme" añadí cogiendo mi bolso_

_"Espera , Sam" me detuvo Carly_

_"¿Qué ocurre , Carls?"_

_"Hmm , si te vas a ir ¿no podrías llevarte a Travis? quédate con él en mi apartamento cuidándole hasta que yo vuelva. Te invito a dormir" volví a suspirar resignada_

_"Eh , claro ¿vienes , Travis?"_

_"¡Contigo hasta el fin de mundo , nena!" puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí a la salida_

_Cuando llegué al apartamento de Carly con el primo de Matt , cansada , dejé caerme en el sofá donde , ignorando el hecho de que se suponía que debía hacer de niñera , cerré los ojos y no tardé en dormirme. _

_Hacia tiempo que no había dormido tan bien. Cuando desperté , oí la voz de Travis y la de alguien más. Abrí los ojos y cai en la cuenta de donde estaba , tenía la cabeza apollada en el regazo de alguien , mientras ese alguien se entretenía enrollando un mechón de mi pelo alrededor de su dedo. Era Freddie , pude distinguir su voz que conversaba con Travis y , con una carcajada decía_

_"No creo. Me parece que eres un poco jóven para Sam" dijo en tono de broma_

_"Ya , como si tú fueras mejor que yo" dijo el niño burlandose de Freddie_

_"¡Eh! eso fue un golpe bajo" comentó ofendido "Y para que lo sepas , yo la he besado" dijo con suficiencia entrando en una pequeña competición con el niño de once años. A veces no se sabe cuál es más infantil..._

_"¡No! ¿lo dices en serio? , de verdad que tú... con , ¿con ella? Freddie , definitivamente eres mi ídolo" intenté por todos los medios contener la risa , pero no pude y estallé en carcajadas ante las miradas de los dos chicos_

_"¿Es que quieres seguir el ejemplo de Freddie?" pregunté divertida "Bien. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es buscar una chica con la que obsesionarte que no te haga ningún caso y..." pero el idiota me interrumpió_

_"¡Sam! pensé que estabas durmiendo" gritó Fredward_

_"Y yo que la que te había besado era yo , no tú a mí ¡No tendrías agallas , reconócelo!" exclamé. Travis alzó las cejas_

_"¿Ella te besó...? ¿por qué?" preguntó el niño , aunque ambos le ignoramos y seguimos discutiendo_

_"Lo dice la que la en nuestro primer beso se quedó ahí plantada porque no tenías valor para inclinarte hacía mí" dijo en tono arrogante_

_"¿Cómo? ¿es que os habéis besado más veces?" preguntó impresionado_

_"Perdona , pero si no lo hice antes que tú , fue para hacerte un favor. Piénsalo ¿qué otra oportunidad tendrías de que una chica te dijera que la besaras de una vez?" Freddie abrió la boca ofendido_

_"Wow , wow traeré palomitas , la cosa se pone interesante" dijo Travis entusiasmado mientras se acercaba a la cocina , me levanté y crucé los brazos , el hizo lo mismo y entonces estábamos el uno frente al otro_

_"Veo que tú versión es bastante distinto a lo que yo recuerdo. Vamos Sam , sabes que lo que dices es solo una tontería"_

_"Sabes que lo que dices es una tontería" repetí en tono de burla_

_"Lo que tú digas , por lo menos yo no he ido a una cita con un niño de once años. Sam , que ya son diecisiete años ¿no crees que deberías salir con chicos de tu edad?" preguntó bromeando_

_"Ya , ¿chicos como tú por ejemplo , no? ¡Vamos Fredward!" él abrió la boca en señal de protesta , pero volvió a cerrarla con expresión de derrota. Sonreí para mis adentros , le tenía justo donde quería. Me acerqué a él y le di unas palmaditas en el hombro_

_"No ocurrirá..." dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta para salir. Cuando llegué a la salida , me detuve un momento apollándome contra el marco de la puerta y me volví hacia el idiota_

_"Y por cierto , al chico , le cuidas tú... " y le guiñé un ojo antes de salir del apartamento de los Shay cerrando la puerta sin darle tiempo a protestar. Oi el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y Fredward me detuvo agarrándome de la muñeca_

_"¿Qué quieres , bobo?" pregunté dándome la vuelta_

_"Antes decías que yo no tengo valor ¿verdad?"_

_"Sí , ¿algún problema?" _

_"Oh , ninguno ¿lo tienes tú ahora?" dijo dando unos pasos más cerca de mí haciendo que yo retrocediera hasta quedar apoyada contra su puerta ¿no iríamos a besarnos otra vez? porque si es así estoy dispuesta a golpearlo... en todas partes. Y sí , es cierto que me gusta el idiota , pero aquí las reglas las pone mamá , no él ¡yo soy la que tiene que intimidarlo!_

_"Ningún problema" conteste sin embargo_

_"Bien" añadió apoyando un brazo en la puerta contra la que yo estaba. Se inclinó hacia mí. Jo jo , amigo , pronto sentirás dolor. Pero cuando fui a hacer algún movimiento me di cuenta de que estaba como paralizada , y Fredwardo estaba inevitablemente cada vez más cerca , y más , y más , y..._

_La señora Benson abrió la puerta de su apartamento , (contra la que yo estaba apoyada) y caí al suelo de espaldas arrastrándo a Freddie conmigo , que pudo evitar caer sobre mí directamente porque amortiguó la caída con los brazos , los que estaban ahora mismo apoyados en el suelo conmigo en el espacio que había entre ambos_

_"¡Freddie!" Gritó alarmada la señora Benson al vernos "¡Tú , Samantha quita tus zarpas de mi niño! ¿qué se supone que estábais haciendo? ¡ah , no quiero saberlo!" _

_"¿Qué quite YO mis zarpas de él? Él es el que está sobre mí y..."_

_"¡Oh , dios mio!" exclamó la madre de Freddo alarmada_

_"¡No , señora , no es lo que cree! , estábamos apoyados contra su puerta y entonces usted la abrió y..."_

_"¿Cómo has podido , Freddie?" me interrumpió la loca de su madre , al parecer , sin creer mi argumento_

_"Mamá , ella tiene razón" dijo suspirando. Entre tanto , los dos seguíamos en el suelo , cuando Carly entró riendo mientras charlaba animadamente con Matt. Nos miró y sus ojos se ensancharon_

_"¿Qué estáis...haciendo?" dijo lentamente. Era divertido ver las reacciones de la gente , mientras unos como la madre de Freddie estaban casi hiperventilando , otros , como Carly estaban como en shock. Rápidamente Freddie se levanto dejándome espacio para hacerlo yo también_

_"Gracias" comenté sarcásticamente_

_"Freddie , cariño ¿por qué no me has dicho que tú y Sam estáis saliendo?" preguntó su madre molesta. La mandíbula de Carly cayó_

_"¿Qué? ¡no lo estamos! ya te lo he dicho , abriste la puerta y cai sobre ella." Ante eso , Carly pareció comprender y el tamaño de la "O" que formaba su boca pareció disminuir. En cambio , la señora Benson , no se lo creyó tanto..._

_"¿Y desde cuando es que sois novios?" dijo sin creerlo todavía_

_Desde entonces , cada vez que nos vemos , la madre de Fredddie actúa dando por hecho que estamos juntos. Raro... _

Freddie se rió de eso. Era cierto , incluso ahora mismo su madre aun pensaba que él salía con Sam. Digamos que aunque Freddie hizo todo lo posible para convencerla de lo contrario , ella se limitó a creer lo que supuestamente había visto...

Freddie recordaba que después de que Sam aceptara a ir a esa cita a ciegas , él decidió seguirla por si acaso , sabía que iba con Carly y todo eso , pero ahora pudo comprender que tenía celos ¿sería posible que incluso cuando eso ocurrió ya estuviera enamorado de Sam? De todos modos , recordó su pequeña sesión de espionaje de aquel día. Cuando llegó al restaurante , mientras Sam y Carly esperaban a que el camarero les condujera a su mesa , a una distancia prudente de sus dos mejores amigas , se escondió debajo de el mantel de una de las mesas desocupadas y lo levantó un poco para poder tener una visión de lo que sucedía. Pero ahí empezó su preocupación , cuando Carly y Sam se sentaron justo en la mesa bajo la que él estaba escondido. Freddie maldijo interiormente y permaneció inmóvil. Por una parte eso había sido una metedura de pata importante , pero pensándolo mejor , desde ahí podía escuchar y enterarse de todo perfectamente. El problema era ¿cómo iba a salir de ahí sin que le vieran? entonces oyó una voz masculina. Ya que yo no conocía el chico con el que Carly estaba saliendo , no sabía si se trataba de el tal Matt , o de su primo. Pudo escuchar que ese alguien le preguntaba a Sam que qué hacía allí. Ante eso , Freddie frunció el ceño algo molesto porque la posible cita de Sam la tratara así , hasta que escuchó a Sam decir algo que le aclaró que ese debía de ser Matt , y entonces fue cuando suspiró aliviado , aunque en ese momento se no supo muy bien porque , ahora lo sabía. Estaba celoso , tremendamente celoso. Cuando decidió ir a la cita , Freddie se combenció así mismo que no era porque sintiera nada por Sam , sin embargo , las cosas eran así... y ahí fue cuando Sam preguntó por su cita , y Freddie se sintió inevitablemente furioso , tanto que se golpeó la cabeza contra la parte de abajo de la mesa , y contuvo la repiración rezando para que a nadie se le ocurriera levantar el mantel. Por suerte para él , nadie lo hizo , y suspiro aliviado. Lo siguiente que recordaba fue un grito incrédulo por parte de Sam "¡ONCE AÑOS!" En ese momento el chico no entendió a que venia eso , hasta que siguió escuchando la conversación , y descubrió que había habido una pequeña confusión con la edad de la cita de Sam. Y se sintió un estúpido , estúpido por haber seguido a sus dos mejores amigas a la cita doble , estúpido por haberse sentido celoso de que un niño de once años le robara la chica , pero ahora más que nada , por estar tan pillado por Sam ¿cómo había podido ocurrir? Después de que Sam se hubiera ido , en un momento de distracción en el que un hombre le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a su novia , y todos los del establecimiento aplaudían , Freddie aprovechó para salir de su escondite , y ahí fuen cuando llegó a casa de Carly y se encontró a Sam dormida en el sofá mientras Travis veía la televisión. Se sentó al lado de Sam y entonces ella , inconsciente de ello se apoyó en su regazo y Travis y él empezaron a combersar de lo único que podían tener ellos dos en común , Sam. Él chico le dijo que había tenido una "cita" supuestamente , con ella , y Freddie se rió. Él niño , molesto le dijo que seguro , era más de lo que él había conseguido con Sam. Y lo demás ya estaba escritgo en el diario de Sam.

Freddie se quedó pensativo y clavo la vista en el suelo , que topó con otro de los cuadernos que Sam tenía. Depositó el diario rojo aun abierto sobre el suelo y abrió el morado. Pero , a diferencia de lo que que él creía , no , eso no era un diario...

**Bueno , y ahí queda el sexto capítulo , ¿tenéis curiosidad por saber que contiene el cuaderno morado? compartid si queréis vuestras sospechas conmigo dejando un review. Sí antes de subir el capítulo siguiente llego a los 100 reviews , ¡seré muy feliz! y os propongo algo: dejad escrito algo que os apetezca que ocurra en el próximo capítulo (y que tenga sentido con lo que ya ha ocurrido , a ser posible) y si llegó a los 100 incluiré el que más me gusté ¿qué os parece? Ahora , por favor que no todo el mundo ignore mi petición , o voy a sentirme un poco estúpida. En fin gracias y perdón por la tardanza :)**


	7. Sarah

**Una vez más... un nuevo capítulo de "El escondite de Sam".**

**Una vez más una autora satisfescha gracias a vuestros reviews.**

**Una vez más... ¡Gracias!**

**¡He superado los 100 reviews! estoy muy contenta :) Primero de todo , muchas personas me habéis pedido que Sam descubra a Freddie en su casa del árbol... pero digamos que eso no puede ocurrir por circunstancias que no puedo contaros xD. Respecto a lo que pensábais que era el cuaderno morado , nadie ha acertado... las opciones más socorridas fueron que podía ser un cuaderno con dibujos o un álbum de fotos , pero no , creo que ni os lo podéis imaginar jeje. En este capítulo la historia va a dar un giro algo distinto a los últimos cinco capítulos , pero espero que no os desagrade... también quería decir que ya tengo el final , y posiblemente , también el epílogo ideado (el epílogo tendrá que ver con algo del capítulo anterior) pero no tengo ni idea de cuanto debo alargar esto , aunque no tengo no tengo ningún problema en seguir escribiendo :) , que lo sepáis. Y dicho esto (escrito , para ser más exactos) disfrutad de este capítulo...**

* * *

><p>Freddie se quedó pensativo y clavo la vista en el suelo , que topó con otro de los cuadernos que Sam tenía. Depositó el diario rojo aun abierto sobre el suelo y abrió el morado. Pero , a diferencia de lo que que él creía , no , eso no era un diario...<p>

_Sinceramente , no se ni porque estoy haciendo esto. Supongo que el aburrimiento no tiene límites , pero me ha gustado escribir desde que me alcanza la memoria. Sí , sí , ¡escribo historias! ¿de acuerdo? y lo hago en este cuaderno morado porque es algo que siempre suelo llevar conmigo por si se me ocurren ideas. Y aquí está mi pequeña introducción. Y si hay alguien leyendo esto , tranquilo , puedes leer ¡En serio , nada te lo impide! eso sí , si te pillo... ¡estás muerto!_

Freddie , aun sorprendido por esa faceta de escritora de Sam que no conocía , tragó saliva por la advertencia de la chica y pasó varias páginas rápidamente , por lo que pudo averiguar , era una historia sobre una chica algo parecida a él mismo , claro que , de eso , Freddie no se había dado cuenta. Era la historia de esa misma chica y otro chico , pero más bien , este se parecía bastante más a ella , a Sam , que la chica. Aunque eso tampoco Freddie había logrado advertir , ¡había más de la mitad del cuaderno escrito! Freddie no podía leer la historia de Sam en unos minutos o... lo que fuera eso exactamente , así que , movido por una extraña necesidad de querer saber , se metió el cuaderno morado bajo la chaqueta y cerró el diario de Sam , que descansaba aun abierto sobre el suelo. Lo colocó cuidadosamente intentando dejarlo como estaba y salió de la casa del árbol con el cuaderno morado bajo la chaqueta.

* * *

><p>Sam entró a su habitación de mal humor. Dio un portazo y se tiró a la cama , enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Estaba harta , no podía aguantarlo por más tiempo , por eso , se marchó del estudio de iCarly sin más explicaciones. Primero se pasó por su casa del árbol y , después de desahogarse escribiendo sobre lo ocurrido , salió de alli directamente hacia su casa. No le apetecía darle explicaciones a Carly respecto a sus enfados repentinos , y mucho menos a Freddie. Sobre todo a Freddie. Suspiró y levantó la cabeza del almohadón , incorporándose en busca de su cuaderno morado. Buscó en los bolsillos de su cazadora , pero solo encontro una chapa de una botella , un botón y el número de la combinación de su taquilla escrito en un trozo de papel arrugado. Desde que el director Franklin la obligara asistir al taller de matemáticas de la señorita Briggs por haberle destrozado la taquilla a Gibby , se dijo que eso no le volvería a pasar. Miró también en su mochila y en su escritorio. Bajo la cama y en el armario , pero no había rastro de él. Entonces cayó en la cuenta , debía de estar en su casa del árbol. TENÍA que estar allí. Perezosamente , y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para mentalizarse de que tenía que salir de allí , agarró las llaves de la mesa del salón y salió de su casa bostezando.<p>

Cuando llegó al parque abandonado y fue a abrir la reja , se percató de algo. La valla estaba abierta , lo cual era muy extraño dado a que hacía años que nadie visitaba ese lugar excepto ella... Decidió no darle mucha importancia , y entró encaminándose rápidamente hacia su escondite. Escaló por los peldaños fijados a la corteza hasta llegar a su guarida.

Miró hacia todas direcciones , revolvió entre sus reservas de dulces y entre los demás cuadernos , pero allí el cuaderno morado no estaba. Dejó escapar gemido de frustración y , durante un momento , se paró a pensar ¿Y si alguien más había estado allí? ¿Y si alguien había cotilleado sus objetos personales? Entonces entró en una especie de estado de histeria. Su historia , la historia que tanto tiempo llevaba escribiendo por motivos que aun desconocía , podía estar en manos de un extraño... o peor , ¡de un conocido! Sam intentó mantener la calma pero lo único que consiguió , fue pasar a la fase de negación: Esto no puede estar pasando —se repetía así misma una y otra vez— simplemente no puede haberse perdido ¿no?

Después de un rato pensar soltó un gruñido y bajó de la casa del árbol. No sin antes , coger un par de chocolatinas de su reserva...

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su casa , Freddie se dejó caer en su cama y abrió el cuaderno morado de Sam. Por lo que pudo entender de la historia , la chica , que se llamaba Sarah , era algo así como la protagonista , y su forma de ser era digna de ser llamada "nerd" por Sam...<p>

_Sarah era inteligente, crédula, y tenía un inexplicable amor a la tecnología que ni ella misma lograba comprender. Por eso cuando se mudó a Seattle tardó un par de semanas en hacer amigos... Era rubia , con el pelo rizado y ojos azules_

_Hizo amistad con dos gemelas llamadas Emma y Diane. La primera era espontánea , decidida y con un gran sentido artístico. Con una ropa excesivamente llamativa se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo , ya que , además , era tremendamente sincera. Diane era bastante más distinta a su hermana. Reservada , atenta e introvertida. Más bien poco habladora. Aun así , Sarah había inexplicablemente congeniado con ambas , y no solo eso , sino que también , en algún momento había llegado a tener un pequeño enamoramiento con Tyler. La verdad es que él era simpático , buena persona y amable , pero ya había rechazado a Sarah varias veces , la cual aun tenía la esperanza de que se fijara en ella_

Esa era más o menos la presentación de algunos de los personajes más influyentes. Freddie pasó las siguientes tres horas leyendo y , en algún momento de la primera hora , el chico pudo leer como se presentaba al otro protagonista , "el chico" , la situación en la que él y ella se conocían...

_Llevaba exactamente una hora esperando a las gemelas sentada en la mesa de aquel café. Sarah estaba empezando a cansarse de esperar tanto , y entonces fue cuando , desde su mesa , pudo ver a Tyler charlando con sus amigos. Sarah apoyó los codos en la mesa y suspiró mientras le observaba. Entonces , alguien se sentó en la mesa de la chica , un chico castaño , con ojos a juego , vaqueros desgastados y sonrisa socarrona ocupó el sitio delante de ella._

—_Nunca te querrá... asúmelo , "techgirl" —la chica lo miró entre sorprendida y molesta_

—_¿Y tú eres...? —preguntó desconcertada_

—_Asombroso. No , en serio , soy Joseph , pero por tu bien espero que me llames Joe..._

—_Y, ¿querías algo? me refiero , algo aparte de destruir mis esperanzas_

—_Ah , sí ¿me prestas cinco dólares? necesito pagar el batido , y el burrito..._

—_¿Perdona? ¡no te conozco! —comentó como si fuera una obviedad , que lo era_

—_Bueno , ¿me los dejas o vas obligarme a que te quite la cartera sin que te des cuenta? —preguntó en tono aburrido_

—_¿Qué? ¡No , largo! —gritó molesta_

—_De acuerdo , ¡como quieras! ya me voy... pero antes..._

—_¿Sí?_

—_Toma tu cartera... —dijo tendiéndosela a Sarah. El chico se alejó y ella se quedó pensativa_

—_¡Eh , me has cogido el dinero sin permiso! —exclamó cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado. Joe , desde la puerta se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un bocado a su burrito , sonrió y se fue_

Freddie por fin se dio cuenta , Sarah y Joe eran dos copias perfectas de ellos mismos , Sam y Freddie. Sarah y él tenían cierto parecido , y Joe y Sam... ¡Joe y Sam eran totalmente idénticos! Pero eso era lo único que Freddie ahora sabía con total seguridad. Porque no entendía porqué los personajes de su historia eran sospechosamente parecidos a ellos mismos. —Quizá porque le gustas— le susurró una vocecita interior casi inaudible , la cual decidió ignorar , aun a sabiendas de que tenía razón.

_La segunda vez que se encontraron , tampoco fue intencionadamente. Sarah estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus dos mejores amigas , que se celebraba en la casa de estas cuando , él y unos cuantos amigos más se colaron sin una invitación. Joe se dedicó principalmente a acabar con los canapés y la comida en general (aunque Sarah le había visto en dos ocasiones tan solo , no sabía como comiendo tanto no parecía engordar) pero sus amigos no se limitaron a eso , hicieron importantes destrozos en la fiesta _**(N/A: Como en "A tres metros sobre el cielo" xD) **_Mientras algunos se dedicaban a jugar a encestar bolas de papel consiguiendo atascar los retretes de los baños (extraña forma de entretenimiento...) , otros mancharon la alfombra persa de los padres de las gemelas , de refresco y abrieron los regalos que descansaban en la mesa en la que las chicas habían decidido amontonarlos. En cambio , los demás tuvieron algunos enfrentamientos con algunos invitados de la fiesta. Entretanto , Sarah miraba la escena horrorizada , ¡esos salvajes se habían colado en la fiesta de sus dos mejores amigas y la estaban arruinando! entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Se dispuso a plantarles cara , después de todo ella era una chica , y sabía que no la harían nada. A sí que se puso detrás de Joe y le dio un ligero toque en el hombro , una vez llamada su atención , el chico se volvió hacia ella , tenía la boca llena de pastelitos_

—_Vaya , ¡la niña nerd! vaya fiestas se montan tus amigas... menos mal que hemos llegado para animar un poco esto ¿no crees? —Sarah le fulminó con la mirada_

—_¿Animar esto? ¡estáis destrozando la fiesta! _

—_Es otra forma de verlo... por cierto , ¿un pearpod , no es muy obvio viniendo de ti regarle eso a tu amiga? —Sarah frunció el ceño_

—_Como si me conocieras..._

—_Más de lo que tú te crees..., Sarah... —comentó desafiante metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos_

—_¿Debería preocuparme el hecho de que sepas mi nombre?_

—_Nah , me lo dijo Tyler , ya sabes , aquel por el que babeas... en serio Sarah , nunca te querrá —afirmó de forma monótona_

—_Tú que sabrás..._

—_Ya te lo he dicho , más de lo que tú te crees... te propongo un trato , mis amigos y yo nos iremos de la fiesta si..._

—_¿Y bien? os iréis si..._

—_¿Sabes que? voy a pensarlo , mientras tanto nos iremos. Pero recuerda , me debes un favor —le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse_

—_Lo que tu digas... —dijo Sarah para sí mientras volvía con sus amigas_

_Al día siguiente Joe se presentó a la salida de la escuela de Sarah con su moto. Venía a cobrarse el favor..._

Después de eso Freddie leyó toda la noche , pero con una buena razón. Ahora sabía exactamente como conquistar a Sam , es decir , aunque él supiera que a ella él ya le gustaba , quería hacerlo bien. Poco a poco... y sabía exactamente cómo...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Capítulo confuso? imagino que os preguntaréis como diablos a podido cambiar tanto la historia en un solo capítulo... de todas formas espero que os haya gustado. Que sepáis que intento hacer lo más parecido posible a Joe y Sam y a Freddie y Sarah , pero es un poco más complicado si ahora las respectivas personalidades de Sam y Freddie están en alguien del sexo contrario , así que sed comprensivos , por favor. Jeje , creo que os habrá sorprendido bastante que Sam tenga una faceta de escritora , pero yo no creo que sea OOC , si extraño , pero no OOC. Pensadlo , ¿es que una chica ruda como muchas de las que probablemente escriban en FanFiction no puede gustarle escribir? Creo que no tiene porqué ser algo incompatible... pero de todas formas , espero no haberos desilusionado con lo del cuaderno morado.<strong>

**Ahora os advierto , esta historia ha entrado como en su "segunda fase" y va a ser distinto a la parte anterior del fic , recordad que Freddie ya ha abandonado la casa del árbol y dejado de leer el diario , pero eso no significa que el diario de Sam sea un tema olvidado , ¡para nada! además , LO QUE OCURRA EN LA HISTORIA DE SAM TIENE MUCHO QUE VER CON LO QUE PASARÁ ENTRE SAM Y FREDDIE , así que no penséis que por qué razón estoy dándole tanta importancia a la historia de Sam :)**

**Y con todo , espero que os haya gustado el camino que ha tomado este fic y que no os haya decepcionado. Ahora tenemos otras incógnitas: ¿Cuál era el favor de Joe? ¿Por qué los personajes de Sam son sospechosamente parecidos a Sam y Freddie? ¿Que hará Sam sin su cuaderno morado? pero sobre todo ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE FREDDIE PIENSA HACER?**

**Hmm. Próximo capítulo= respuestas**

**PD: Os preguntaréis el porqué de las rayitas horizontales que atraviesan toda la pantalla... bueno , es que he aprendido a hacerlas , ¡y ahora no puedo parar! jajaja**

**Por cierto , ¡no olvidéis dejar review! (a menos que queráis que me deprima y abandone la historia... xD) ¡Besos! y perdón si ha sido corto :)**


	8. Del uno al cien

**¡Holaa gente! antes de nada , lo siento , ¡perdonadme! Siento no haber actualizado antes pero he estado un tiempo sin mi portátil, y además como me quedaba poco para las vacaciones de verano (aunque ahora sí estoy de vacaciones) he tenido que estudiar un montón para los malditos exámenes finales y realmente he estado muy ocupada , además de que llevo un par de semanas llenas de ensayos (de mi clase de baile en mi academia) porque tuve la actuación ayer , así que , comprendedme :) Bueno , gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y por vuestra paciencia infinita , y quería avisaros de algo que probablemente no os haga muy feliz , pero en fin... como ya he dicho , estoy de vacaciones de verano , pero me voy de mi ciudad este miércoles y no vuelvo hasta que vuelva a empezar el curso y lo que pasa es que no podré actualizar ninguna de mis historias hasta septiembre que vuelva a Madrid ¿por qué? muy sencillo , a mi madre se le ha metido la idea en la cabeza de no dejarme llevar mi ordenador portatil a mi apartamento de verano... no hay forma de que entre razón así que he dejado de insistir y me he dado por vencida (y yo que soy muy insistente si os digo que me doy por vencida es porque de verdad no veo la forma de que ceda...) y... bueno , eso es lo que hay , todo el verano sin Internet... hasta que empiece el curso :(**

**Y como hace tanto que no actualizo incluiré esta vez un pequeño recordatorio al principio del capítulo... porque no se si les pasa a todos , pero cuando tardan en actualizar yo ya no sé donde se había quedado la historia jeje**

**Bueno , de momento disfrutad de este capítulo :)**

**Anteriormente en "El escondite de Sam"...**

Freddie , inundado por una inmensa curiosidad , abandonó la casa del árbol con un nuevo y misterioso cuaderno morado bajo la chaqueta.

Sam , que había empezado a echar en falta el ya mencionado cuaderno morado , llegó a su casa del árbol buscándolo y , sin encontrarlo también.

Cuando llegó a su casa , Freddie comenzó a leerlo y descubrió la historia que Sam escribía , la cual tenía unos personajes sospechosamente parecidos a ellos mismos... cosa que hizo que una idea surgiera en su cabeza , ¿una idea para conquistar a Sam...?

* * *

><p>Freddie había pasado toda la noche leyendo pero , gracias a una Peppi Cola , agua fría y un poco de fuerza de voluntad se preparó para salir de casa... a las seis de la mañana...<p>

No , Freddie no se había vuelto loco , pero ese día tenía que ir a clase y necesitaba hacer algo antes de aparecer por allí , y ya que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche , le pareció que media hora durmiendo no le haría recuperar el sueño , además , su madre Marissa , era enfermera , y como había tenido que irse pronto al hospital , a Freddie la pareció la ocasión perfecta para resolver ciertos... asuntos. Así que cogió su chaqueta , se colgó la mochila al hombro , y salió a la calle bajo el encapotado cielo de Seattle.

Cuando Sam despertó , no le faltó tiempo para derribar el despertador de un directo golpe con su almohada. Estaba malhumorada. Malhumorada y bastante fastidiada; desde que su cuaderno morado había desaparecido se sentía enfadada con todo y con todos. Dejó escapar un sonoro gruñido y se levantó de la cama dándole una patada al almohadón que , segundos antes , había arrojado contra su despertador.

Después de haberse arreglado para salir hacia la escuela , se paró en la cocina para coger algo para desayunar. Abrió la nevera , cogió algo de jamón y comenzó a partirlo con el rostro reducido a una mueca de enfado , troceándolo con movimientos bruscos e impacientes que evidenciaban un claro mal humor. Por último , cogió dos rebanadas de pan para su recien hecho sandwich de jamón y , dándole un mordisco , cerró la puerta de su apartamento de un portazo.

Definitivamente , este no sería un buen día para Sam Puckett. O al menos eso pensaba ella...

Desafortunadamente para Freddie , cuando había salido antes del inicio de las clases para resolver sus cosas , había pasado por alto un pequeñísimo detalle; Carly.

La chica , al ver que su amigo no aparecía por su apartamento como cada mañana para ir a la escuela , se extrañó y decidió ir la puerta de enfrente , donde vivía el muchacho. Al igual que el mismo Freddie hacía , Carly no se molestó en llamar a la puerta del apartamento del productor técnico y entró directamente a la par que voceaba su nombre.

—¡Freddie , deja ya tu espada láser , vamos a llegar tarde! ¿Freddie? ¡Freddie!

La morena suspiró algo frustrada.

—Mira , no quiero entrar entrar en tu habitación por si no estás... visible. Pero si no me contestas tendré que hacerlo.

Pero su voz fue todo lo que se oyó en la casa

—Bien , tú lo has querido ¡voy a entrar! —por si acaso , se tapó los ojos con la mano y giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta —Estoy entrando... —despacio , apartó la mano de la cara para encontrar... nada. La habitación estaba deshabitada , deshabitada sin contar la figura a tamaño real de Darth Vader que Freddie tenía en un rincón. Carly se sobresaltó al verla , le parecía inquietante... pero después , sus pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse a su amigo. Allí no estaba...

—Vale , ahora me siento estúpida por montar todo este paripé de "Eh , voy a entrar" —murmuró Carly para sí , pero después reparó en algo; Un cuaderno morado que descansaba sobre la cama del chico. En realidad , tenía un aspecto de lo más corriente , sin embargo le resultaba conocido. La cuestión era: ¿de dónde o de quién? Carly cambió el peso a la pierna contraria mientras pensaba en ello. Estaba segura de que no le parecía conocido debido a Freddie , sino , más bien...

Pero la alarma de su teléfono móvil , la cual tenía programada para que sonase cinco minutos antes de las clases , la sacó de sus pensamientos , y cayó en la cuenta de que si no salía de allí ya llegaría tarde. Se mordió el labio y miró a la figura de Darth Vader —Confío en tu silencio —susurró seriamente a la figura mientras tomaba el familiar cuaderno de la cama de Freddie y lo metía en su bolso.

Al parecer , el cuaderno de Sam tenía ahora otro poseedor...

* * *

><p>—Fredward... ¿qué haces acechándome? —preguntó la rubia después de dos minutos viéndole venir detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y , con la mano en la cadera , esperó una respuesta.<p>

Freddie se mordió el labio ¿que iba a decirle sin realmente contarle el verdadero motivo por el que la seguía?

—¡Fredraro! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una cada vez más impaciente Sam. Al oir la pregunta de Sam , el chico recordó uno de los diálogos de la hstoria de Sam , sonrió , y contestó:

—¿Yo por tu mente? —se limitó a contestar Freddie con una sonrisa traviesa

Sam resopló —Eso quisie... espera ¿qué acabas de decir? —pregunto la rubia atónita , pero Freddie se limitó a meterse las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros , manteniendo la ya mencionada antes , sonrisa.

Satisfecho por haber evitado la pregunta inicial de Sam , el chico dio algunos pasos hacia ella , paso el brazo por los hombros de Sam y, como si nada , empezó a caminar con ella de esa forma.

Sam le miró sin comprender —¿qué se supone que estás haciendo , eh idiota?

—Nada , es solo que hoy no vamos a ir a clase —Sam le miró frunciendo el ceño , sin molestarse en quitarse a Freddie de encima

—¿Por qué? ¿es que se ha incendiado la escuela o algo así? —ante eso , Freddie tan solo se rió

—¿Se ha incendiado? —preguntó más emocionada

—¡Pero claro que no!

—Oh...

—Es algo mucho mejor —afirmó el muchacho

—¿La señorita Briggs se ha jubilado? ¿cuántos años crees que tiene? yo creo que más de setenta...

—¡Sam! ¿Quieres dejarme acabar?

—Mmm... NO —y le dio un codazo en la tripa deshaciéndose así de Freddie.

—¡Sam! ¿Por que has hecho eso?

—¿Por qué no? —contesto muy naturalmente

—¿Porque me me hace daño , puede ser? —preguntó con un tono lleno de sarcasmo

—¿Desde cuando ha sido eso un impedimento para mí?

—Touche...

—Idiota...

—Lo que sea... lo que intentaba explicarte , antes de que me interrumpieras —y le echó una mirada severa , a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa inocente , pero siguió hablando —que lo que ocurre no es que no haya clases , sino que nosotros no vamos a ir a la escuela ¿entiendes? —preguntó Freddie mientras alzaba las cejas

—¿Te refieres a... saltarnos las clases , hacer novillos , pellas...? ¿tú? —añadió la muchacha incrédula

—Exacto vamos a ir a... cierto lugar —respondió con una fingida indiferencia

—¿Qué lugar? me estás empezando a asustar...

—Vamos a ir al lugar que tu me indiques —contestó muy misteriosamente

—¿Al festival de carne? —inquirió la rubia confusa

—Mmm , no , no es así como funcionará lo que te estoy proponiendo —la situación empezaba a alcanzar un nivel muy alto de confusión para Sam: por una parte , todo esto le parecia raro , muy extraño en realidad , pero , en cierto modo toda la conversación , o la situación en general se le antojaban familiares , demasiado conocidas incluso... Pero Sam decidió centrarse en la parte de sus reflexiones y preguntas que se hacía en la que las corazonadas , cojeturas y suposiciones no intervenian , por lo que se deshizo de esa sensación de haber vivido algo antes y se centro en lo extraño que ahora mismo le parecía Freddie y su comportamiento...

—¿Qué quieres decir Fredraro? —preguntó una muy desconcertada Sam

Freddie sonrió —Digo que... ¡oh , espera! ya estamos aquí —comentó deteniéndose. Ahora mismo los dos se hallaban en una fuente en el centro de la plaza de la calle principal

—¿Qué pasa con esto? Solo veo una fuente y gente paseando... ¿o es acaso otra cosa según tú?

—Sí princesa Puckett , pero es algo más. Esto es... el punto de partida

* * *

><p>Carly Shay estaba en un estado de nerviosismo total , y era , basicamente por dos simples razones: primero , porque Freddie seguía desaparecido. Y parecia que la cosa se estaba estaba volviendo más frecuente de lo normal , porque la chica tampoco había visto a su mejor amiga en lo que llevaba de día , lo que la llevó a suponer que fuera donde fuese que se encontraran sus dos mejores amigos debían de estar juntos. Pero sin duda , había algo que la traía mucho más nerviosa e impaciente de lo que la ausencia de sus dos mejores amigos pudiera provocarla; la culpabilidad.<p>

La última vez que Carly Shay se sintió tan culpable , fue cuando Sam cambió sus notas en el ordenador de la escuela. Recordaba que aquello había conseguido acabar con sus uñas , y con su cordura también... Y eso era lo que estaba empezando a sentir después de haber robado ese cuaderno de la cama de Freddie; culpabilidad

Había pasado las dos primeras horas de clases prácticamente tirándose de los pelos , consiguiendo contener , a duras penas el impulso de coger el cuaderno , abrirlo en medio de la clase y ponerse a leerlo inmediatamente pero , ya que había "cogido prestado" el cuaderno ¿para leerlo sería , no? entonces , si ya lo tenía ¿por qué simplemente no lo leía? eso era lo que la parte que había movido a Carly a coger el cuaderno morado la animaba a hacer. Por el contrario , la parte más sensata y benevolente de la chica , la cual solía dominarla , hacía que Carly aun no lo hubiese sacado de su mochila.

Y como su parte impulsiva consiguió dominar a su parte coherente , finalmente , Carly agarró el cuaderno morado de su mochila y lo sostuvo en su regazo vigilando que el profesor , el cual estaba vuelto hacia la pizarra , no la viera hacer algo que se supone que no tendría que estar haciendo. Lo miró durante unos instantes , tomó una respiración profunda y abrió la portada. Lo primero que ponía: Sam Puckett

¡Conque era de Sam! se dijo una muy sorprendida Carly , pero al ir a pasar la siguiente página...

—¡Shay! —gritó el profesor que , aunque Carly no se había dado cuenta , en esos momentos se encontaba justamente a su lado

—Señor Feming , usted por aquí... —dijo la morena con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer convincente

—Sí... dame ese cuaderno , Shay , quedará confiscado hasta finales de curso...

—P-pero... —pero el profesor ya había vuelto a la pizarra donde , siguió escribiendo cosas de las que Carly no estaba prestando atención , pues ahora tan solo una frase rondaba por su cabeza:

—He metido la pata... —susurró Carly para sí enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos

* * *

><p>—De acuerdo Fredduccini , ¿a qué demonios te refieres con lo de punto de partida?<p>

—El punto de partida es el lugar... en el que empieza el juego —contestó Freddie muy misteriosamente

Sam alzó una ceja —¿Entonces esto es un juego? pues mamá juega para ganar... —y sonrió

—No es un juego de ganar o perder , Sam. Puede que no me haya explicado bien... es casi más una especie de sorpresa que un juego. De todas formas , lo único que tienes que hacer es ir respondiendo preguntas y , según lo que contestes , estas preguntas nos conducirán a un lugar distinto. Entonces el lugar final en el que acabe el juego lo vas a elegir tú con tus respuestas ¿que por qué hago esto? bueno , cuando acabe el juego lo sabrás. ¿Entonces , juegas? —Freddie la observó expectante

Sam se encogió de hombros —Pues por mucho que me apeteciera decirte que no y estropearte todo esto que has montado... quiero ver a donde conduce lo que dices así que... ¡comienza con las preguntas Freddoraemon!

—¿Freddorae...? Da igual —comento sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de derrota

—Venga ¡pregúntame lo que quieras pero que sea ya! —exclamó Sam con cierta impaciencia

—Vale , vale... Veamos , tienes que empezar tú diciendo: "¿Del uno al cien...?" y yo completaré la pregunta para que después tú me respondas y... según lo que me contestes iremos a un lugar determinado —concluyó el chico

Sam contuvo la risa —Se nota que eres hijo de tu madre... ¡esto es tan estúpido!

—¡Este juego no es estúpido , ni tampoco mi madre! —el muchacho suspiró —Bueno , empieza ya , siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tan complicado... —comentó

—De acuerdo —accedió la rubia algo resignada —¿Del uno al cien...

—¡Espera! —la corto Freddie

—Aghh ¿ahora qué? —Sam empezaba a perder la paciencia

—Algo importante , no puedes mentir en las preguntas —en ese momento a Sam le pareció revivir el día en el que aquel hipnotizador la sometió a un estado de trance. La recorrió un escalofrío

—Me estás asustando...

—¿Te comprometes a decir la verdad? —quiso cerciorarse

—Sí , me comprometo. —dijo con una repentina sonrisa traviesa , pensando que , él no tenía porque saber si en realidad mentía o no

—Bien —sonrió —porque había olvidado decirte , que he creado una aplicación para mi pearphone que determina si algo es o no es cierto a traves de la voz; la analiza y da un resultado —pero entonces pudo apreciar la cara de ira de la muchacha —Pero... pero si te habías comprometido a decir la verdad , ¿qué tienes que perder? —preguntó con una risita nerviosa. Sam le fulminó con la mirada y Freddie se encogió de hombros —¿no pretenderías que iba a creerme lo de que dirías la verdad , no?

—Maldito Fredward... —añadió desviando la mirada al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos. Freddie saco su pearphone y abrió su nueva aplicación. Sam miró el teléfono del chico con picardía —Déjame ver tu teléfono... —dijo alargando el brazo

—¡Eh , alto ahí! no estoy loco como para dejarle mi pearphone a un demonio rubio con mirada de psicópata —Sam se encogió de hombros

—Lo que sea... —el castaño negó con la cabeza mientras preparaba la aplicación

—Bien , esto ya está. Puedes empezar —Dijo Freddie caminando hacia el centro de la plaza. Sam le siguió

—De acuerdo ¿Del uno al cien... —comenzó Sam

—... cuanto me aprecias? —concluyó Freddie sonriendo. Sam gruñó con frustración

—90 , 89 , 88 , 87... —murmuró apretando los dientes

—¿Por qué la cifra va bajando? —preguntó Freddie confundido

—¡Porque me pones enferma! —exclamó con rabia. Freddie miró su pearphone

—Eso no es lo que dice aquí... —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. La chica le miró encolerizada y , Freddie , asustado , intentó cambiar de tema

—¡Vale , vale! tienes razón , ¡pregunta no válida! ¡siguiente! —gritó Freddie apresuradamente. La muchacha pareció calmarse y , siguió el juego con normalidad

—¿Del uno al cien...

—... cuánto me echarías de menos si me fuera? —terminó Freddie.

—93 —susurró la rubia en un sonido apenas audible

—¿Perdona? no te he oído —afirmó Freddie después de confirmar en su pearphone que la chica decía la verdad , sonriendo para sus adentros.

—93... —dijo elevando lévemente el tono

—No te he...

—Mira Fredward , si me haces repetirlo amaneceras respirando por un tubo —le advirtió amenazante —Freddie abrió los ojos de par y asintió rápidamente

—¿Entonces adónde nos dirigimos ahora que he respondido?

—Tú sígueme... —contestó el castaño mientras se metía en una estrecha callecita que iba a parar a no se sabía dónde —Sam se encogió de hombros y caminó detrás de él hasta llegar a un especie de parque repleto de césped y bancos para sentarse , además de un puesto de helados...

—Freddie , quiero un helado —y le miró diréctamente a los ojos amenazadoramente...

Unos minutos después los dos adolescentes se encontraban sentados en la hierba. Sam con un helado de tres bolas de frambuesa , chocolate y dulce de leche y Freddie con una pequeña tarrina de helado de nata.

—Sigo sin saber donde metes todo eso... —comentó Freddie viéndola engullir su helado

—Ni yo... —añadió la rubia riendo

—Bueno , pero recuerda que en cuanto termines tenemos que seguir caminando y con las preguntas ¿eh?

—Ya lo sé... Oye Freddie ¿por qué todas las preguntas tratan de tí? —Freddie se quedó congelado ¿qué iba a decirle ahora? no podía precipitarse aun... De pronto se levantó de la hierva y miró a Sam con nerviosismo

—¿Qué tal... si seguimos con las preguntas ya , eh? —preguntó el chico mientras la muchacha de levantaba con una expresión confundida en su rostro

—Del uno al cien...

**¡Fiiin! ¿capítulo largo , a que sí? bueno , ya que os voy a dejar con la duda hasta septiembre creo que os lo merecíais :) aunque creo que no ha sido muy bueno... de todas formas lo siento. Por cierto no quisiera olvidar agradecer en especial unos últimos reviews que me han llegado hoy de una chica madrileña que me ha pedido que la contestara y... como no tienes una cuenta aquí pues lo hago de esta forma :) Y eso , muchísimas gracias a LORENASEDDIEFOREVER en especial , y a todos los que leeis. No quería irme de vacaciones sinn antes actualizar y bueno ¡misión cumplida! ¿no? así que por favor dejad reviews tanto si os ha gustado , o como si no... :D**

**¡Os quiero! y disculpadme , en serio...**


	9. Último punto

**¡Muy buenas! Sí, soy yo, PattyAM ¡he regresado! y aquí estoy para continuar con el esperado capítulo 9. He recibido muchos reviews que me pedían que actualizará ya, y para todos ellos, primero, ¡gracias! :D y segundo, vuestra espera ha terminado jajaja.**

**Y, a partir de ahora prometo no desaparecer, lo siento :/**

**Una última cosa, en el último capítulo recibí menos reviews que nunca, a lo cual no estoy acostumbrada con esta historia... cosa que me lleva a preguntarme si estoy haciendo algo mal o si este fic está perdiendo su gracia, claro que, también puede ser que a muchos de vosotros no os gustara en absoluto lo de la próxima actualización en septiembre (que al final ha sido en noviembre) y por ello decidierais no dejar una reseña. Sea como sea, ahora he vuelto, y espero que os guste este capítulo... **

**Otra vez, siento un montón el retraso, ¡de verdad! quiero escribir pero será que he perdido la costumbre porque no me sale nada bueno, y es frustrante en verdad, porque sé que hay mucha gente esperando a que yo actualice, y tampoco me gusta dejaros así :(**

**En fin, ¡ya no os entretengo más, aquí está el capítulo 9! pero antes un pequeño resumen del último capítulo (¡que sé que no os acordáis!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente en "El escondite de Sam" ...<strong>

Sam, convencida de que hoy no era su día, se dirigió a la escuela cuando, al descubrir a Freddie siguiéndola, decidió hablar con él, lo que la llevó a iniciar el misterioso juego de "Del uno al cien" que Freddie le planteaba y que, según él, las respuestas a sus preguntas determinarían el lugar en que el juego acabaría, con el único impedimento de que Sam no podía mentir debido a la aplicación que detectaba las mentiras en la voz que, Freddie había creado.

Mientras tanto, Carly intentaba pensar en cómo salir del lío en el que se había metido al robar el cuaderno morado que, según acababa de descubrir, era de Sam y, que por alguna razón, había acabado en la habitación de Freddie al haber sido confiscado por su profesor, el señor Fleming.

* * *

><p>—Del uno al cien...<p>

—No, Freddie, déjalo. Ya estoy harta ¿por qué tengo que ser sincera contigo cuando tú no lo eres conmigo? me ocultas algo, lo sé. Algo más allá de todo esto de tu sorpresa y... ¡no pienso seguir con este juego a menos que... —pero Freddie le tapó la boca con la mano para que dejara de hablar.

—Cállate un momento, ¿quieres saberlo? pues acabemos con este juego ya. Espérame un momento aquí y lo sabrás, de acuerdo? —dijo dejando caer su mano y alejándose a paso firme, dejando a Sam sola y desconcertada, sobre todo muy desconcertada...

—Pero... —logró decir la rubia, pero se calló. Freddie ya se había ido, no valía la pena protestar así que, lo único que podía hacer ya era... esperar

Mientras tanto, la seguridad que Freddie había mostrado frente a Sam se derribaba por momentos "debería haber seguido con el plan..." se decía una y otra vez. Pero en el fondo sabía que había hecho bien, la situación se estaba descontrolando y... Bueno, —se dijo el chico harto de darle tantas vueltas al asunto— ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que no vale la pena torturarse. A Sam le gusto y todo va a salir bien.

Pero había algo con lo que nuestro productor técnico favorito no contaba...

* * *

><p>Carly, que había salido ya de clase, caminaba por los pasillos de Ridgeway cabizbaja. Se sentía horrible por haber perdido el cuaderno de Sam.<p>

Cuando llegó a su taquilla, depositó sus libros en ella y, suspirando, escondió la cabeza en el fondo de esta. A los pocos segundos sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro. Con cuidado, sacó la cabeza de la taquilla para dirigir una mirada tristona a... Gibby

—Vaya Carly, ¡tienes un aspecto horrible! —exclamó.

La chica estrechó los ojos

—Gracias Gibby, ¡a las mujeres nos encanta oir eso! —gritó en un tono llenó de sarcasmo, de modo que los que pasaban por su lado se giraron mientras dejaban escapar pequeñas carcajadas. Carly los miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! ¿por qué no seguís con vuestras felices vidas y me dejáis en paz? —dijo muy dramáticamente, para después volverse a Gibby.

—Bueno, ¿necesitas algo o es que has venido solo a decirme que estoy horrible? —inquirió en un tono aburrido. En absoluto lo que diría la señorita Carly Shay en una situación normal...

—Venía a ver como estás... parecías triste en clase de biologia, Shay. —comento el chico.

La morena se encogió de hombros

—Digamos que no estoy teniendo un buen día

Gibby frunció el ceño

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con cierta preocupación en su voz

—¿Que qué me pasa? ¡pues que he metido la pata, Gibby! he echo algo que no debería, y he pagado por ello. —Suspiró

—Solo necesitas hablarlo, yo te escucho. Pero antes... —dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa— ¡Ya está! soy todo oídos— y le sonrió. Carly sonrió levemente ante las excentricidades de su amigo.

—Verás, esta mañana, al ir a buscar a Freddie a su casa como cada día, él no estaba y, entré en su habitación y vi un cuaderno morado. Entonces... ¡no sé qué me paso! es que me resultaba familiar, así que lo metí en mi mochila y me lo llevé.

—Vaya... —respondió Gibby— eso no es propio de ti.

—Lo sé. —admitió la chica con culpabilidad— ¡pero eso no es todo! después, en clase saqué el cuaderno (porque yo ya no aguantaba más) y fue abrir la página y leer que pertenecía a Sam, y el profesor al verme me lo confiscó. Y, Gibby, yo necesito recuperarlo como sea...

—No te preocupes, Carly. Esta noche lo recuperaremos.

Carly miró al chico en una mezcla de admiración y sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Sam se apoyó contra una pared y esperó a la llegada de Freddie. Todo esto era muy muy raro, y ahora que se había quedado sola, la chica empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Entonces volvió a acordarse de su cuaderno morado, el cual parecía haber olvidado por un momento, y unió cabos.<p>

Recordó cómo el día que se percató de la ausencia del cuaderno morado, cuando iba al parque en el que su casa del árbol se encontraba, había llegado y, la verja del recinto estaba abierta, lo cual, al darse cuenta de que le faltaba su cuaderno con su historia escrita por ella misma, la había llevado a sospechar que alguien podría haberse colado en el recinto y, robado su preciado cuaderno.

Recordó cómo esa misma tarde Freddie había actuado sospechosamente parecido al protagonista masculino de su historia, y cómo, todo esa parafernalia de juegecito e intriga que el chico se traía entre manos, solo había sido un indicio más de lo que ella no había sido capaz de darse cuenta... hasta ahora, ¡había sido él! —pensó Sam muy enfurecida— Se ha colado en mi lugar íntimo, ha leido mi cuaderno privado y, probablemente —se dijo Sam cada vez más encolerizada— ¡habrá leído también todos mis diarios! ahora sabrá que soy una idiota que se ha enamorado de él, y todo este jueguecito de intento de imitacíón a mi historia, no es más que una broma de mal gusto como venganza por todo eso del "dolor físico y emocional" que todos estos años le he estado causando ¿y es que no lo entiende? ¿no sabe que esa es mi forma de expresar lo que siento? Probablemente él ya haya olvidado todos aquellos besos que una vez compartimos y que yo, desgraciadamente, seré incapaz de olvidar —y sonrío muy amargamente— pero, ¿qué hago aun aquí? cuando llegue, él va a vengarse de todo el supuesto maltrato que le he causado, ahora que sabe que me tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano porque estoy... ¡condenadamente enamorada de él!, va a dejarme como una idiota de alguna manera. Pero no, no le voy a dar esa satisfacción... —pensó— mientras tanto miró al frente, y vio a Freddie llegando y sonriendo muy estupidamente mientras cargaba al hombro una mochila. Parecía también que llevaba en la mano algo alargado envuelto en papel verde. Sonríó maliciosamente y esperó a que Freddie llegara junto a ella.

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta y salió a la calle, el viento le golpeó de lleno, y por un momento temió por las flores con las que cargaba. Freddie volvía al encuentro de Sam, con mejor humor y ánimos de los que había tenido al irse. Al igual que Sam, esos minutos también le habían servido para reflexionar. El plan inicial de Freddie había sido echado a perder por la impaciencia de Sam y sus constantes quejas, que habían hecho que el chico perdiera el control de la situación decidiendo así pasar a la acción, ir al grano, hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Era el momento de hacer las cosas bien que Freddie esperaba, y aunque el plan no estuviese saliendo como le hubiera gustado, decidió no preocuparse, pues en cuanto Sam viese lo que le tenía preparado, sonreiría y saltaría a sus brazos, dándole quizás, un beso de recompensa... o al menos eso era lo que a él le gustaba imaginar... Al fin y al cabo, con Sam nunca se sabe —se decía Freddie—. Fue entonces cuando al alzar la vista divisó a Sam, esperando, con lo brazos cruzados y... una sonrisa indescifrable, que por supuesto Freddie no supo cómo interpretar, tampoco que esperar... pero decidió no preocuparse por ello, ahora era su turno, le tocaba mover ficha, el chico iba a por todas.<p>

Entonces sonrió; allí estaba. Frente a Sam, su gran momento, el de los dos. Ya no había forma de que nada ni nadie pudiera pararle, no pensaba hacerlo. Finalmente se paró frente a ella, como si acabara de verla, como si minutos antes no se hubiera ido, y como si esta fuera la primera vez que la veía. Se encogió de hombros tímidamente, llevaba las flores detrás de la espalda, y una amplia sonrisa estampada en la cara.

Sam alzó las cejas —¿No piensas decir nada? llevo esperándote un rato.

—Hmm hola... —susurró. Pero sacudió la cabeza y rectificó— esto... —se aclaró la garganta— ¡hola!

—Hola —contestó la rubia, sonriendo de manera pícara.

—Del uno al cien, te doy un cien —dijo Freddie de pronto

Sam frunció el ceño, Freddie prosiguió

—Cincuenta puntos por ser como tú solo sabes, veinte porque eres, aunque no lo creas, la única persona que me hace sonreír de ese modo, diez porque eres una entre un millón, la única de la que no puedo apartar de la mirada, y diecinueve por ser la más hermosa que veo por aquí... —sonrió

—¿Y el último punto? has contado noventa y nueve. También se sumar, Benson —añadió, aun sin borrar esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro

—El último punto... bueno, el último punto te lo doy como ventaja. Me he enamorado de ti, es lo que tiene, que te lo doy todo por ser tú —Sacó entonces el ramo de fores que llevaba y se lo entregó. Ya está, se lo había dicho, ahora solo quedaba esperar

Sam recogió las flores y esta vez le miró seriamente. Lo que ocurriera dependía ahora de lo que dijera la chica. Freddie respiró hondo, y se preparó para que las palabras que dijera a continuación Sam, quedaran grabadas en su memoria como un bonito recuerdo que contar a todos cuando les preguntaran aquello de "¿y cómo fue?" entonces, sonriente, él reproduciría lo que Sam dijo exactamente, y todos exclamarían "¡Vaya! sois muy afortunados"

Freddie sonrió ante aquel pensamiento ¿podía haber algo mejor? Imposible —se dijo—.

Entonces miró a los ojos a Sam. Sam le miro a él y... ¡estalló en carcajadas! la mandíbula de Freddie cayó, eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿¡En serio crees que voy a creerme tal cosa! —exclamó entre carcajadas. La cara del chico era un poema...

—Has caído demasiado bajo, Freddie. Te he pillado, ¡sé lo que has hecho! —Entonces se le cortó la respiración, Freddie sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe seco en el pecho ¿era posible que Sam hubiera descubierto lo de los diarios? ¿o se refería quizás a el cuaderno morado? la chica continuó— Y déjame decirte que no vas a salirte con la tuya, no voy a darte la satisfacción de humillarme así —dijo sonriendo amargamente.

—Sam ¿pero qué...?

—No Freddie, lo siento pero no voy a permitir que te diviertas así a mi costa. —le cortó

Entonces Sam miró las flores. Arrancó una, era una margarita. La encerró en su puño y, decidida, tiró el ramo de flores al suelo. Freddie siguió con la mirada el camino de las flores hasta el suelo. Cuando alzó la vista, Sam ya se alejaba corriendo.

—¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? —susurró Freddie para sí

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del capítulo 9! un final muy... sí de esa manera, lo sé. Aunque haya tenido un final un poco triste, puede incluso que desconcertante, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, ya que le he puesto mucho trabajo porque he tenido un bloqueo horrible. <strong>

**En fin, si hay por ahí algún fan de Taylor Swift, puede que os haya sonado la parte de;**_un bonito recuerdo que contar a todos cuando les preguntaran aquello de "¿y cómo fue?" entonces, sonriente, él reproduciría lo que Sam dijo exactamente, y todos exclamarían "¡Vaya! sois muy afortunados" _**Sí, está basado en "The story of us", el principio de la letra :)**

**Y bueno, ya estoy de vuelta aquí en fanfiction y vengo para quedarme. He de decir que no he leído un solo fic desde que dejé de escribir, así que mi ausencia no ha sido solo como escritora aquí. La verdad es que desde que no escribo han cambiado muchas cosas entre Sam y Freddie en la serie, ¡pero igualmente terminaré esta historia!**

**Ah, y, la verdad que no me atrevo a dar una fecha para el próximo capítulo, porque no quiero romper una promesa de nuevo, pero si os sirve, lo haré en cuanto me sea posible.**

**Y bueno, ya está todo. Mmm, podéis dejar un review, no me molestaría en absoluto :P jaja**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Running Away

**Sí, has leído bien, he actualizado.**

**Ehmm ¿sorpresa?**

**¡Lo voy a terminar! Es lo que me he dicho esta mañana. **

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo del escondite de Sam, con mucho retraso, sí, lo sé, lo sé... matadme.**

**Con esto oficialmente dejo fanfiction en el campo de iCarly. La razón es simple; he perdido interés en esta serie, ya no me ilusiona, el seddie ya no es mi pasión... y me gustaría que no fuera así pero después de ver mi expectativas cumplidas en esos capítulos de iCarly... ya no es lo mismo, simplemente. Incluso he de decir que ya no sigo la serie.**

**Muchos me odiaréis, estaréis resentidos por haber dejado esta historia aparcada, pero la verdad es que tenéis todo el derecho ya que no tengo justificación para haber desaparecido de la nada. **

**No sabéis la de veces que he intentado escribir esto pero... no he podido, ya no me atrae el seddie, lo siento :/**

**Todos estos meses sin actualizar he estado con remordimientos, pero aunque intentaba alejarlos de mi cabeza, supongo que ya no podía aguantarlo más y por eso decidí actualizar. Este será el ****penúltimo capítulo****, repito, en deuda a vuestro apoyo y reviews. **

**Supongo que os lo debo, aunque en cuanto a mi otra historia inacabada mucho me temo que no podré terminarla, lo siento mucho a todos.**

**Algunos habíais pedido anteriormente algo de Cibby así que, estaréis satisfechos con el capítulo, espero.**

**Sin más dilación un pequeño recordatorio del capítulo anterior **

**Anteriormente en "El escondite de Sam" …**

Sam había descubierto lo que Freddie había hecho, o al menos eso es lo que Freddie pensaba, por lo que decidió dejar su plan de "Del uno al cien" e ir directamente al grano, pero para su sorpresa, la chica malinterpretó su declaración como una venganza por su actitud con él durante todos esos años, así que tiro las flores que el chico le había regalado — no sin antes guardar una margarita en su puño— y huyó dejando a Freddie con el corazón destrozado, como sus flores.

Mientras tanto Carly y Gibby se embarcaban en la búsqueda del cuaderno de Sam…

Sam huyó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aferrando la margarita en su puño hasta el punto de dejar caer un par de arrugados pétalos al suelo. Cuando le hubo perdido de vista completamente paró de correr y comenzó a merodear por ahí sin un rumbo fijo y su mirada clavada en sus zapatos.

Lo había hecho, había detenido lo que hubiera sido la mayor humillación de su vida, la venganza de "Fredrarito".

Su mecanismo de defensa había servido para lograr que Freddie no se saliera con la suya, pero el propósito principal había sido conseguir defenderse a sí misma, colocándose una coraza hecha de orgullo alrededor al obligarse a creer que el propósito de Freddie había sido hacerle daño, porque no podía ser de otra manera, ¿no? No había forma de que él puediera sentir lo mismo **— **se decía Sam— al fin y al cabo es lo que cabe esperar entre dos personas que llevan toda su vida "odiándose".

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, varias gotas empapaban ya su cabello. Sam corrió a refugiarse de la lluvia mientras cubría su cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera.

Sam paró de correr y dobló su cuerpo con los brazos sobre su estómago, agitada por su reciente carrera. Cuando se incorporó, se dio cuenta de donde había acabado, estaba frente al edificio de Carly. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y entro en el recinto arrastrando los pies haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Lewbert mientras subía al ascensor.

Se apoyó contra la pared del elevador mientras este ascendía y, al mirarse en el pequeño espejo que descansaba sobre la pared, descubrió, con sorpresa, sus propios ojos llorosos y enrojecidos.

Todo por culpa de de ese Freddestúpido — pensó para sí mientras las puertas del ascensor se apartaban— me ha hecho débil... ugh. — se dijo caminando por el pasillo.

Por un momento su mirada quedó fija en la puerta de Freddie, pero después sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta de Carly, que permanecia sin cerrojo, preparada para ella.

Sam entró al apartamento, ya había anochecido y parecía no haber nadie allí.

—Extraño —murmuró.

Se quitó los zapatos y guardó la margarita en su bolsillo. Después tiró su chaqueta empapada al suelo sin molestarse en colocarla y, dejándose caer en el sofá, enterró la cabezá en el cojín para después caer en un profundo sueño.

Al parecer había pasado por alto la nota que en esos momentos descansaba sobre la mesita.

Carly y Gibby se hallaban ahora frente a la escuela.

La operación "Traer de vuelta el cuaderno de Sam" comenzaba.

Gibby había propuesto entrar por una de las ventanas de la parte trasera del instituto, la cual solo había que empujar hacia dentro para conseguir abrir.

—Será pan comido — comentó Carly animada

—Jaja… — rió Gibby con la mano detrás de la nuca —Pero hay un problema, Carly…

—No puedes echarte atrás ahora, Gibby —dijo alzando una ceja

—No es eso, Carly, el problema es, ¿cómo pensamos llegar ahí arriba?

—Solo tienes que cargarme, y me colaré por la ventana

El muchacho se quitó la camisa y cerró los puños con determinación

—¡Hagámoslo! —gritó con entusiasmo.

Carly sonrió ante esto y, acercándose a Gibby, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

El rostro del chico se sonrojó.

—Gracias Gibby, me estás ayudando mucho. —y se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.

—Mhmm…

Carly permaneció mirando el edificio

—Necesitaríamos subirnos a algo más, de lo contrario no alcanzaremos la ventana, Gibby.

Gibby miró alrededor, ¿qué podían utilizar?

—¿Qué te parece… ese contenedor? —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Carly lo contempló por unos momentos.

—Un poco asqueroso pero… servirá —y arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado. —supongo… —agregó.

—Bien, entonces iré a moverlo.

—Espera, Gibby, ¡no puedes moverlo tú solo! Parece muy pesado…

Gibby sonrió

—No me subestimes, Carly, esas horas que pasé entrenando con Sam cuando iba a pelear contra Freddie dieron sus frutos. —y se encaminó hacía el contenedor.

Unos momentos después Carly oyó unos Gritos. Era Gibby.

Sobresaltada, Carly se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Gibby empujando el contenedor con todas sus fierzas.

—¡Uuuaaaaaagh! —gritaba Gibby mientras hacía fuerza contra el contenedor —Soy un… ¡remolcador! —y gruñó de nuevo —¡Ghhhhaaaaaarrg!

—¿Remolcador? —preguntó Carly totalmente pasmada, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Gibby ya había arrastrado el contenedor contra la pared del edificio.

El chico respiró agitado. Cuando se recompuso, avanzó hacia la gran estructura y subió de un salto. Desde lo alto del contenedor, miró a la chica y le tendió la mano

—Señorita… —dijo inclinándose

La chica solo rió y tomo su mano. Una vez arriba, colocó sus brazos en forma de jarra

—Estamos aquí. Bueno, súbeme. Cuando esté dentro te lanzaré una cuerda para que puedas entrar y ayudarme, ¿estamos?

Gibby asintió, y se colocó delante de Carly, agachándose levemente, con los brazos preparados para sostenerla.

Carly apoyó las manos en los hombros de Gibby, presionando hacia abajo para tomar impulso. La muchacha saltó y se aferró a su espalda, notando los brazos de Gibby alrededor de sus piernas, sujetándola.

Carly se estiró.

—Bueno, ¿puedes alcanzar la ventana? —preguntó el chico mientras observaba su camisa en el suelo (sí, seguía ahí)

—¿Puedes subirme en tus hombros? —preguntó Carly estirándose —Aún no llego.

—No hay problema.

Gibby deslizó las manos por sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus muslos, los cuales agarró ayudando a la chica a colocarse sobre sus hombros.

Carly estiró los brazos. Solo un poco más, necesitaba otro empujoncito.

—Gibby… —dijo la chica —coloca las manos en mi cintura e impulsame hacia arriba, solo me llevara un momento empujar la ventana.

Gibby se sonrojó levemente. Sus manos temblorosas ascendieron hacia su cintura, y cerraron su agarre levantándola hacia arriba

—Casi… puedo. Solo un poco más…

—Date prisa… —susurró el chico bajándo la cabeza, le temblaban las piernas. No era que no pudiera soportar su peso… es decir, hace unos momentos había podido con un contenedor que pesaba más de la quinta parte del peso de la pequeña Carly, el problema era que a Gibby le ponía nervioso este repentino contacto físico…

—¿P-puedes? —preguntó el muchacho con voz temblorosa.

Las manos de Carly ya habían alcanzado la ventana y se encontraban empujando el cristal.

Entonces la ventana cedió, y Carly se precipitó hacia el interior. Después, asomándose, dejó caer uno de los extremos de la cuerda hacia el fuera, y Gibby lo tomó, escondiendo su rostro aún teñido de un leve rubor.

—Bueno, ¡lo conseguimos! —exclamó la morena

—Sí…

Gibby comenzó a escalar.

Después de las duras palabras de Sam, Freddie se había derrumbado. Pensó que, por una parte, era una reacción comprensible después de haber leído sus diarios e invadido su privacidad.

—¿Cómo llegué a la conclusión —susurró el castaño —que leyendo sus secretos vergonzosos, ella saltaría a mis brazos…? Yo mismo me descubrí intentando seguir los pasos de su novela…

Freddie suspiró

—Tengo que arreglar esto —se dijo.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó con nerviosismo, pero no dio rastro de señal. Sam debía haber apagado su teléfono.

Tras sus intentos fallidos de contactar con la chica, su impaciencia aumentó, así que, emprendió la búsqueda del pequeño demonio rubio.

Era aún de día, y el primer lugar en el que Freddie buscó fue en casa de Carly.

Pero no había nadie allí.

Freddie suspiró y busco papel y lapiz. Pensó que si Sam decidía pasarse por allí, podría escribirle una nota y ella la encontraría.

Se sentó en el sofá con un cuaderno sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a escribir. Cuando hubo terminado, las ultimas palabras que podían leerse fueron:

"_Te quiere, Freddie."_

El castaño arrancó el trozo de papel del cuaderno y lo dobló con cuidado. Lo dejó en la mesa, y abandonó la residencia de los Shay.

Segundos después Gibby ya se encontraba en el interior del edificio.

Junto a Carly, se dirigió hacia el aula de biología, donde el profesor que había confiscado el cuaderno de Sam, lo había guardado.

—Bueno, este es el momento decisivo, Gibby. Tenemos que encontrar ese cuaderno. Verás, es morado y solo sé que se encuentra en algún lugar de esta clase… ¿aceptas el desafío?

—Gibby lo acepta —respondió el muchacho mientras golpeaba su mano contra su pecho desnudo.

Carly sonrió.

—Bien, pues la búsqueda comienza… ¡ya! —y ambos chicos se dirigieron a un extremo cada uno de la sala.

Mientras Carly registraba la mesa del profesor, Gibby revisaba todos los pupitres, mirando bajo las cajoneras e incluso levantando las mesas.

Después de unos minutos, ambos casi se habían dado por vencidos. Es decir, una clase no era tan grande cómo para buscar en demasiados sitios…

Gibby, de vez en cuando, le lanzaba miradas furtivas a la chica. Él disfrutaba observándola cuando ella no parecía darse cuenta, pero solo duraba unos instantes, porque enseguida retiraba la mirada, por miedo a ser descubierto.

Carly también se sorprendió a si misma buscando la mirada de Gibby, que se encontraba revisando la papelera. En realidad no sabía el motivo por el que lo hacía, pero sentía la necesidad de fijar sus ojos en él.

En ese momento, Gibby giró la cabeza, descubriendo su mirada escrutadora. Carly había sido descubierta, y ahora no podía apartar la mirada. Gibby tampoco lo hizó, y permanecieron observándose.

Después, lentamente, el muchacho dejó la papelera en el suelo y, como atraído por una fuerza misteriosa, se vio arrastrado hacia ella, dando pasos en su dirección.

Carly no conocía la razón la cual la llevaba a hacerlo, pero, dejándose llevar también, comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

En ese momento ambos se encontraban el uno frente al otro.

Gibby la agarró de la cintura acercándola hacia él y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, el cual Carly correspondió, sumiéndose ambos de lleno en el besó. Carly recorrió su espalda con sus manos. No tenía idea de la razón por la que hacía esto, pero se sentía bien.

Por su parte Gibby tampoco tenía claro cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto, pero acarició su cabello y comenzó a caminar hacia delante, en dirección a la pared, donde apoyó a la chica contra la cortina de la ventana.

Justo en ese momento oyeron algo caer. De golpe ambos se separaron, y observaron durante un instante sus rostros agitados y enrojecidos por el rubor, para despúés percatarse del objeto que había provocado aquel sonido. Un cuaderno morado había caído de detrás de la cortina.

—¡Gibby! —exclamó Carly —¡Ese es, es el cuaderno de Sam!

Sus ojos reflejaban el entusiasmo y la felicidad de haber cumplido su propósito.

Alegremente, Carly abrazó al chico de alegría, que respondió a su abrazo rodeándola con sus brazos.

Cuando Sam despertó la casa estaba aún vacía. Bostezó y se estiró, y de repente todos los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido invadieron su cabeza.

Sam suspiró y, cuando fue a alcanzar el mando de la televisión para ver alguno de esos "programas estúpidos", se percató de la nota que descansaba sobre la mesita:

_Sam, tenemos que hablar. Te espero en tu casa del árbol._

_Te quiere, Freddie_

—Te quiere, Freddie —repitió en voz baja.

Y de pronto sintió la ira, la furia ¿cómo se atrevía? Definitivamente, Sam iría a su encuentro en el escondite "secreto" ¡vaya que si iría! Y le daría la paliza de su vida.

**Bueno, solo queda un capítulo para el desenlace, la verdad es que me siento inspirada. Llevo todo el día escribiendo esto, he conseguido terminarlo y la verdad estoy bastante satisfecha con el capítulo.**

**El próximo capítulo estará antes del día 7 de julio, o el día 7 mismo, porque me voy de vacaciones y tengo la determinación de dejar esto terminado.**

**En fin, siento los… 8 meses retraso pero, mejor tarde que nunca.**

**No voy a dejar esto a medias, os lo prometo.**

**Con toda mi determinación, PattyAM.**

**(Es ser cara dura, lo sé, pero ¿review?)**


	11. Una nueva historia

**Como veis, promesa cumplida y capítulo subido el día acordado. **

**Estoy feliz de haber podido acabar este fic por las personas que me leían y que esperaron este capítulo, este desenlace. Este capítulo es una especie de mezcla de emociones distintas por sus situaciones, pero espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Esta vez no tengo mucho que deciros, así que pasaremos directamente al capítulo. Como actualicé hace poco creo que un recordatorio del capítulo anterior no será necesario así que, sin más, aquí está. Espero que os guste… ^.^**

**ATENCIÓN, para los lectores de este fic cuyo idioma no es el español, este capítulo contiene algunas frases y conceptos que no entenderéis, por eso cuando veáis este símbolo: (*), simplemente id al final del capítulo donde he incluido algunas aclaraciones. Gracias**

**Último capítulo, aquí va.**

* * *

><p>Sam salió con paso decidido de la residencia de los Shay. Sus puños permanecían cerrados con determinación y, sus ojos, fijos en sus zapatos, estaban parcialmente tapados por su flequillo despeinado.<p>

Cuando había recorrido la mitad del pasillo una desafortunada personita se puso en el camino de Sam y su ira, chocando contra ella, de modo que la persona con la que recientemente había impactado, había dejado caer algo, ¿un cuaderno?

—¡Mi cuaderno! —gritó Sam avalanzándose hacia él. Lo apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a levantarse lentamente, con la cabeza mirando al suelo aún.

—Tú… bastardo — dijo incorporándose.

Miró los pies de la persona mientras retrocedían. Eran… ¿sandalias? ¿qué hacía Freddie calzando sandalias? Porque él era el que había robado su cuaderno, ¿o no?

Cuando Sam alzó la vista se encontró a una muy asustada Carly.

—Sam… yo… ¡puedo explicarlo! —exclamó.

—Adelante —respondio con una mirada neutral. Su ira parecia haber disminuido al ver que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

—Verás, lo encontré en la habitación de Freddie y—

—¡Lo sabía! —interrumpió la chica —Ese imbécil… ¡tendrá su merecido!

Y salió corriendo aún aferrada a la libreta.

—Sam… —susurró Carly.

Pero Sam ya se había marchado.

Carly abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que al final no había llegado a averiguar el contenido del cuaderno… Pero no es de mi incumbencia. —se dijo convencida— y se sentó en el sofá, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, cuando se percató de la nota que descansaba en su mesita…

La recogió y la leyó.

Y entonces comprendió el motivo y el culpable de la ira de Sam

—Esto es malo… —murmuró para sí.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y, tras marcar rápidamente, una voz al otro lado de la línea contestó.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanita? —saludó Spencer

—Spencer, no hay tiempo para explicaciones pero, deja lo que estés haciendo y ven aquí ya. Necesito que me lleves a un sitio.

—Pero Carly… estoy ocupado —lloriqueó —me he encontrado con un señor vestido de perrito caliente y me ha dejado probarme el disfraz… ¿no es genial? ¡Es genial!

A estas alturas Carly había dejado de sorprenderse de las excentricidades de su hermano, así que lo ignoró.

—Oye, ¿quieres ver a una mujer enfadada? Porque si no estás aquí en diez minutos me enfadaré y mucho.

Spencer no contestó.

—Escucha estas tres palabras porque no las repetiré: Patito. De. Goma.

Spencer soltó una exclamación ahogada, comprendiendo la amenaza.

—Voy para allá, ¡pero no toques al patito! —y colgó.

Carly se frotó las sienes y se levanto, mentalizándose de lo que sería sin duda, una ardua búsqueda, pues su propósito era encontrar la casa del árbol de Sam a partir de una simple nota.

* * *

><p>Freddie llevaba unas dos horas en la casa del árbol de Sam. Planeaba hablar con ella, explicarle las cosas como es debido y disculparse por lo que había hecho.<p>

Bueno, eso contando con que Sam se presentara (y con que hubiera visto la nota, claro). Freddie pensó entonces que debería haber dejado un jamón sobre el trozo de papel o algo por el estilo para lograr atraer la atención de la chica.

—Pero ya solo me queda esperar —se dijo.

Freddie había avisado a su madre que dormiría en casa de Carly debido a unos asuntos relacionados con el programa web, iCarly. El chico no pensaba moverse de allí hasta que Sam se dignara a aparecer, que sería tarde o temprano.

Freddie estaba recostado en el suelo cuando oyó un gritó y fuertes pasos que hicieron retumbar la madera. El chico tragó saliva asustado, aquí venía…

—¡FREDWARD!

Una pequeña y aterradora figura apareció frente a la entrada, recortando la luz que provenía del exterior. Llevaba un cuaderno morado en sus manos y una expresión feroz e intimidante.

El muchacho reparó especialmente en el cuaderno. ¿No se su ponía… que estaba en mi habitación? —se preguntó.

Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar mucho en ello Sam se avalanzó hacia él y comenzó a abofetear su cara con la libreta.

—¡Agh! Sam… ¡para! —grito un muy asustado Freddie debajo de la chica.

—¡Idiota! —dijo azotando su cara con la parte trasera del cuaderno —Eres un idota, idiota, idiota, ¡idiota! —y siguió golpeando su rostro.

Cuando pareció haberse calmado un poco, se incorporó y le contempló durante un momento, su expresión parecía haber cambiado; tras haberse desahogado, la furia de Sam había desaparecido, y ahora todo lo que quedaba era… ¿dolor, decepción?

Sus ojos reflejaban una especie de tristeza que Freddie no supo cómo interpretar.

—Ahora vete o despertarás bajo vía intravenosa. No quiero que vuelvas a este lugar. —e hizo una pausa — De hecho no quiero verte más, tus intenciones ya me quedaron lo suficientemente claras. Si es lo que te preocupaba, te dejaré en paz, tranquilo.

Freddie se levantó mirando confundido a Sam. Parecía dolido.

—Pero Sam, no…

—Deberías estar feliz. Ahora vete.

Freddie cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños

—No. —y comenzó a acercarse hacia la entrada de la casa del arbol, donde Sam se encontraba parada.

—No me iré hasta que entiendas qué es lo que siento. Que en realidad me importas — dijo sin detenerse.

Sam pareció retroceder. Aquello la había descolocado y pillado por sorpresa

—Cállate —dijo dando un paso atrás mientras evitaba su mirada —No hagas como si yo te importara

—Pero sí me importas —dijo en un tono firme, cuando intentó agarrarla del brazo.

Pero en ese momento Sam volvió a retroceder intentando evitarle, y de pronto su pie ya no sintió la superficie del suelo. Y comenzó a caer de espaldas hacia el exterior.

—¡Sam! —gritó el chico intentando agarrar su mano mientras caía de la casa del árbol. Pero a lo único que pudo aferrarse fue al aire. Y observó impotente a Sam precipitarse hacia abajo.

—¡Sam!

Pero ya nada podía hacer.

Fue una caída de unos siete metros, equivalentes a un segundo o tercer piso.

Lo ultimo que oyó Sam antes del impacto Fue a Freddie

—¡Sam, me importas! —su voz parecía quebrada, temblorosa.

Cuando Carly y Spencer llegaron, Sam permanecía tumbada en el cesped. Estaba aún consciente, y se llevó la mano a la espalda, la cual parecía dolerle mucho. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y un insistente zumbido en los oídos.

Por su parte, Freddie había llegado hasta la escena bajando o casi saltando los peldaños incrustados en la madera de la casa del árbol.

—¡Sam, Sam! —gritó mientras corría a socorrerla. Parecía desesperado.

Se arrodilló ante ella y le apartó el cabello. La chica permaneció callada.

—¡Freddie! —gritó Carly con los ojos llorosos, que acababa de verlo todo. Detrás de ella se encontraba Spencer con su teléfono móvil, iba vestido de perrito caliente

—Sí, la amiga de mi hermana ha sufrido una caída bastante considerable. —Decía Spencer por teléfono —Sí, necesitamos una ambulancia a esa calle. Es urgente, gracias.

Las palabras de Freddie resonaron en la cabeza de Sam, la envolvieron, y la arrastraron a un estado de aturdimiento, y con ello, sus sentidos se nublaron y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Un par de días después Sam se encontraba en el hospital. Permanecía en cama debido a sus fracturas, pero estaba consciente.<p>

Llevaba un corset ortopédico alrededor del cuerpo para curar los daños que había sufrido en la columna vertebral. Por lo demás los daños no habían sido importantes, solo algunos rasguños, y un punzante dolor de cabeza.

Se veía indefensa. Sam pensó que así no podría intimidar a nadie, y se deprimió un poco.

Entonces oyó la puerta abrirse. Su cara se iluminó.

¡Comida!— pensó.

Pero en lugar de la enfermera y su bandeja un chico castaño y de rostro amable apareció.

—Oh, eres tú, Fredward.

—Soy yo, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó sentándose en una silla junto a ella.

—Oh, pues como puedes ver, en una maldita cama de hospital con una cosa ortopédica que no me deja ni moverme y de la cual no conozco su nombre, y con el estómago hambriento. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡No quieren darme jamón! Y te digo, Freddo, que si estuviera en mis plenas facultades cogería un calcetín cargado de mantequilla y… y…

Freddie rió entre dientes.

—Veo que vuelves a ser la de siempre

—Sí —sonrió

—Entonces ya no estas enfada —afirmó

—No me malinterpretes Freddestúpido, leíste mis diarios y pagarás por ello.

El chico recordó el momento en el que Sam le abofeteó con el cuaderno y comprendió que esa no había sido la venganza real.

Freddie suspiró.

—Pero sin embargo, —continuó Sam — escuché lo que dijiste. Antes de caer.

Hizó una pausa y sonrió

—Y te creo.

El muchacho pareció aliviado

—Si que eres terca —comenzo —necesitas sufrir una caída y hospitalizarte para darte cuenta de que en realidad te quiero.

—Es que es en las situaciones críticas cuando te das cuenta de cómo son las cosas. —Contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Freddie sonrió torpemente y se sonrojó. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que Sam se decidiera a hablar.

—¿Sabes cómo acaba mi historia? —preguntó ella de la nada —Cómo acaban Joe y Sarah, me refiero.

—Cómo voy a saberlo, no escribiste el final. —hizo una pausa —Solo sé que el favor que tuvo que pagarle fue una cita con él, y que al final acabaron saliendo, ¿qué, acaso no es ese el final? — inquirió.

—No.

—¿No?

—Eso he dicho, Freddbobo.

Freddie se quedó pensativo durante un momento, hasta que decidió preguntar.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre al final?

Sam sonrió.

—Se separan, rompen la relación.

Freddie no daba crédito.

—¡Por qué!

La chica suspiró y se dispuso a contestar.

—Porque, ella no pudo soportar su manera de ser, su naturaleza impulsiva y despreocupada. Él siempre andaba metido en líos y un día todo se desmoronó, simplemente.

La mirada de Freddie se tornó triste.

—¿Eso quiere decir… que nosotros…

La chica le interrumpió.

—Pero nosotros no somos Sarah y Joe —dijo sonriendo. —Nunca lo fuimos

El muchacho parecía confundido.

—Y tu error fue pensar que así era e intentar seguir sus pasos, Freddie. Por eso fue que… —Sam le miró y sonrío.

—Desde el primer momento, estuvimos condenados al fracaso —sentenció con la sonrisa pegada a los labios. —Y si algún día terminamos como ellos, será porque cometimos sus mismos errores.

Freddie dejó escapar una risa tonta

—Eso fue demasiado profundo para venir de ti, Puckett.

Sam le miró molestá y le golpeó con la almohada.

—¡Eh! Jaja… —rió el chico. — Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior, qué me dices de…

La miró mostrando una media sonrisa y continuó

—Bueno, ¿y si empezamos una nueva historia? Ya sabes, tú y yo como protagonistas, desde el primer momento, nuestra propia historia, lo prometo. —y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rubor…

Sam se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo mostro. En su lugar, se burló.

—Freddoso, digo que te estás volviendo un poco cursí. —bromeó. —Pero… por otra parte, has leído mis diarios. Y sabes que no puedo negarme.

—Lo sé.

De nuevo el silencio inundó la sala.

—Y colorín colorado*… este cuento se ha acabado —comenzo la muchacha, divertida —y fueron felices y…

—¿Qué? ¡no, para! — cortó él. —¡Se supone que la historia empieza, no que acaba! Además, aunque así fuera, ¿no crees entonces que quedaría la mejor parte? —cuestionó.

—Tienes razón, —asintió Sam con convicción —¡Nos faltaría comer perdices*! —y sonrió divertida.

Freddie la miró y no tuvo más remedio que reirse.

—Eso no…

—¿No?

—No

—¿Entonces…?

Freddie rió torpemente

—Bueno… aún quedaría el beso, ¿no crees?

Sam pareció pensárselo

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que me negaré a ese beso

—¿Qué? ¡por qué! Vamos, Sam, ¿de verdad tenías que estropear el momento?

Sam sonrió

—Es mi venganza, por leer mis diarios —contestó burlona.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —contestó ella satisfecha.

—¿Pues sabes qué? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Que… —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios —que no te puedes mover, y creo que te robaré un beso— concluyó cuando Sam ya podía sentir su aliento.

—¿Pues sabes lo que digo yo, Fredward?

—¿Qué?— pregunto cerrando los ojos mientras recortaba los últimos centímetros de distancia.

—Que me niego —y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago.

Freddie dobló su cuerpo conteniendo una exclamación ahogada

—¡Saaaam! ¡Agh!

Sam sonrió y acomodó su almohada.

Con mamá no se juega.

* * *

><p>* "Y colorín colorado y este cuento se ha acabado"<p>

* "Y fueron felices y comieron perdices"

Son frases típicas que aparecen en el final de muchos cuentos infantiles.

Un equivalente en ingles sería "and they all lived happily ever after"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sí, este ha sido el final del escondite de Sam<strong>

**¿Cursi? ¿Qué pensáis? De todos modos espero que lo disfrutarais y que no sufrierais mucho con el accidente de Sam :S**

**Bueno, como ya dije, me despido de la comunidad seddie. Esta ha sido mi última historia, no volveré a escribir sobre Sam y Freddie, ya sabéis mis razones. **

**Pensaba hacer un epílogo, pero con este final creo que es prescindible, así que hasta la vista, mis lectores, quizá nos leamos en otro rincón de Fanfictión (debo decir que últimamente me gusta leer fics de un anime llamado Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) **

**Y eso es todo amigos XD (venga, ya que es un adiós, y que he cumplido mi palabra, dejadme un review :P)**

**PattyAM.**


End file.
